


Guest Starring: Cathy Cable

by Darky_Parky



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), WandaVision (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Acrophobia, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Banter, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Pietro Maximoff, Canon Dialogue, Comic, Commercials, Domestic Avengers, F/M, False Memories, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, John Mulaney References, Kleptomaniac Pietro Maximoff, Mind Control, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Mutant Powers, Post-Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sitcom, Spoilers, Swearing, Tags May Change, Unreliable Narrator, all genders and sexualities are welcome in wandas 10k fanfic, i am writing this as episodes come out, i will give oc background, mentions of peter parker, minor horror, obvi wandavision spoilers, yes the oc is a spider-man oc bare with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: Alright, we’re doing this one last time, I swear. My name is Cathy Cable. I’ve always been a huge fan of Spider-Man ever since I could read, so imagine my excitement when I was bitten by a radioactive spider and didn’t die. For about five years I’ve been the one and only Sydney Spider. I’m pretty sure you know the rest, right? If you somehow don't, don't worry I'm about to tell you it all.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. New in Town

**Author's Note:**

> So to give you a little background Cathy lives in a world where there are Marvel comics (she's actually trying to make her whole spiel legally distinct at the moment), but as for the MCU they've gotten as far as the Incredible Hulk. But, y'know, it's still modern times there's just not been enough demand for movies. She did get pulled into the Spider-Verse situation and this takes place a little after that. If you have anymore questions about her, I'd be more than happy to answer as long as the answers won't be too spoiler-y. Never be shy to leave a comment :)

_A_ _lright, we’re doing this one last time, I swear. My name is Cathy Cable. I’ve always been a huge fan of Spider-Man ever since I could read, so imagine my excitement when I was bitten by a radioactive spider and didn’t die. For about five years I’ve been the one and only Sydney Spider. I’m pretty sure you know the rest, right?_

_I saved a bunch of people, saved a bunch more people, started online university, protested a lot. Like. . ._ a lot _. More times than I’ve saved the city, if you can believe it. Then I got sucked into a weird portal thing because this absolute unit of a man couldn’t accept that he was a bad partner. Though, kinda glad he couldn’t, I made some really good friends. We still keep in touch when we can._

_Uh. . . oh! There’s been some blabber about getting my own comic for a while and there’s some Sydney Spider merch already getting out there. My freezer is absolutely full of those wonky-looking Spider-Man popsicles people have dyed purple. Honestly, I’ve landed in a pretty good place in my life._

_Anyway, blah, blah, blah, no matter what I always get up, with great power comes great responsibility, et cetera, et cetera, and_ -

Cathy’s television crackled to life suddenly. She furrowed her brow, turning toward it. She looked back at her computer and quickly saved what she’d written so far. Can’t have another mishap like last time.

She stood up from her desk and took the gloves from the table, slipping them on. Then she picked up her backpack, slinging it over her shoulders. She doesn’t think anything bad is going to happen, but after being pulled through time and space out of nowhere Cathy’s learned to be ready at any time. She rested her fingers on the web shooting button just beneath the fabric and slowly slinked over to the television.

Cathy looked at it with narrowed eyes. It was completely static, something she hasn’t seen happen to television since maybe the early 2010s. Though, it’s still not bizarre. . . until you consider that the television was off for the entire time. Frightened, the spider-woman moved with caution, never taking her eyes away from the screen while she picked up the remote.

She pressed the off button. . . nothing happened. Thinking it wasn’t at the right angle, she readjusted her arm. . . still, static. Cathy repeated the process over and over and still, nothing happened. If anything, the static was getting louder and Cathy could swear she heard something beneath it. At first, it wasn’t very obvious what the other sound was, but as the volume crept higher and higher so did the noise.

"I need. . ." it said.

Cathy stared at her television in horror. "What?"

"I need. . ." it repeated.

“You-you-you need what? What do you need?” Any rational person by now would’ve left Cathy’s apartment and never gone back for the simple explanation that ‘it’s haunted’. Or throw the television out the window. Or literally have done anything other than asking what the television wants. However, you’re not a Spider-Person if you have such a thing as ‘ _rationality_ ’.

"I need help."

- _then this weird thing happened. Now I’ve seen a lot of weird things. Like. . . a lot. But this was really weird. I was spiraling out through God knows where and you wouldn’t believe where I ended up._

* * *

Sydney came to a stop, rubbing what could be two layers of rubber from the soles of her sneakers. She bent over, hands on her knees, feeling as if the wind had just been knocked out of her. Which _might_ be a little concerning since she’s just been walking for the past couple of miles.

Without really knowing why, she started to pat herself down as if wondering if she was in one piece. While doing so she found she was wearing black pants, cuffed at the ankle, a purple sweater with a spider pattern, a fishnet crop top, fingerless gloves, and a dark winter jacket. On her back was her backpack which gave her some reassurance. She had everything she needed.

Catching her breath, Sydney looked around at her surroundings which was rather bizarre considering how long she’s been walking to get here. She was on the side of a road leading into a cozy looking town called Westview.

. . . That’s right, she remembers now. Things didn’t work out in her hometown so she came here. She laughed at herself. Her memory was really slipping away from her these days. Filled with purpose, Sydney marched on.

It really is spontaneous of her to do this, but she supposes she’s a spontaneous person who should be viable for some charming antics. . . . Viable? Why viable? What a silly thing to think! She’s such a wacky character. 

She hopes she’ll be able to fit in here. From what Sydney’s heard, Westview is a completely lovely place, friendly too, but. . . she’s just worried. Which is perfectly understandable, everybody has their own insecurities and they all get to work it through in perfectly normal, moral-filled e̶p̶i̶s̶o̶d̶e̶s̶ points of time.

Though, skeptical, Sydney has a good feeling about this place. It practically radiates a welcoming feeling. She’s sure that things are going to be just fine.

Sydney felt an odd tingling sensation and she turned. There, across the road was a guy around Sydney’s age with silver hair and a rather cheesy button up. . . . Where did he come from?

"Where did you come from?" Sydney asked.

"Where did _you_ come from?" the stranger replied.

"New York, you?"

"Somewhere farther than that in a school. . . I think."

"You think?"

He shrugged. "I've had a long trip."

"What's waiting for you in town?"

"Sister, you?"

"I'm. . . not sure yet."

He raised an eyebrow. “Seems like a lot of work to get all the way here for something you’re not sure about yet.”

“It’s 1989, I should be free to do stuff that I don’t know about until I do them whenever I please.” The stranger smiled, walking over to Sydney’s side and extending his hand toward her.

"Name's Pietro, you?"

Sydney took his hand and shook it with a smile. “C-. . . Sydney. My name is Sydney.”

"You don't seem sure about that."

"Shouldn't I be sure about my own name?"

"Shouldn't you?" Sydney’s smile dropped slightly at the serious look on Pietro’s face.

"Do you talk like this to every girl, Pietro?"

Slowly, he grinned. "Only if it works."

Sydney’s smile returned. “It’s not. I may be homeless, gay, and new in town, but I’m not easy.”

"Same here," Pietro said proudly.

Sydney nodded her head. Maybe Westview will be some fun after all. "I have a feeling we're going to be good friends, Pietro."

"We're not already?" They laughed and with it, Cathy forgot a little more.

* * *

It wasn’t long before the two travelers had reached Westview, swapping funny anecdotes and fun facts about each other all the way until they arrived at Ellis Avenue where Pietro stopped.

He peered up at the sky, seeing the sun was barely setting. “Wanna grab something to eat?”

"Don't you have a sister to go to?"

“It’s kind of a surprise. And the longer I wait the better it’ll be. So c’mon, wanna grab some grub with me or what?”

“Little fast, isn’t it? Barely know me and you’re already asking me out for dinner.”

"So. . . that's a no to dinner?"

Sydney thought about it. "You buying?"

“Eh, I would. . . but I’m not exactly liquid right now.” Something sparked inside of Sydney as he said that. . . a sort of sense of familiarity like something someone said to her a long time ago. But it was gone as soon as it came. 

“Well, fortunate for you, q-tip I come prepared.” Sydney took her backpack off, kneeled down, and began digging through it, taking out various items in the process. Pietro stood by the sidelines impatiently before Sydney had finally found her wallet. She peeked seeing that she had enough money for dinner and then some. “You gotta pay me back though.”

Pietro put a hand over his heart and raised his right hand. “Scout’s honor.” Sydney felt like the Scouts would be offended by that promise in due time, but hey, a dinner with a cute guy was a dinner with a cute guy. She started putting her things back into her backpack when her hand brushed over a comic book. 

She froze upon seeing a hero dressed in red and blue jumping from a building on a cloudy night. “Web of Spider-Man” it said. Sydney had never seen that thing in her life.

Sydney wasn’t exactly aware of how much time had passed, but it must’ve been pretty long. Pietro had appeared before her seemingly in the blink of an eye, picking up the comic for her. “Hey.” Sydney looked up at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” She took the comic book from him and stuffed it into her backpack before standing up, slinging the straps over her shoulders. “Let’s go find a diner, huh?”

“Sure,” Pietro said, rather. . . _hesitantly_ which was odd considering his previous rapid-fire answers.

“You think this place has one of those retro 50s places? I always love those, makes me feel like I’ve actually been transported into the 50s.” Sydney tried changing the subject, a bright smile on her face.

“Considering how old this place is? I think they might actually have a 50s diner if we look hard enough.” Pietro played along, though gave her a sidelong glance.

Pietro and Sydney walked off into the town in search of a place to eat and you can call it a coincidence that they actually bumped into a retro diner. Though, really it was more of an accident. H̶a̶r̶d̶ t̶o̶ c̶l̶e̶a̶n̶ e̶v̶e̶r̶y̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ u̶p̶ b̶e̶f̶o̶r̶e̶ a̶ n̶e̶w̶ e̶p̶i̶s̶o̶d̶e̶. Sydney opened the door for Pietro. “Ah, what a gentleman,” he said with a playful wink.

“Why thank you.” Sydney bowed back teasingly. A waitress immediately greeted them, wearing a 50s uniform and a large smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm Charlotte! How can I help y'all?"

"Table for two, please," Pietro answered.

“Perfect! Right this way.” Charlotte sped through the busy diner, up-beat retro tunes blasting through the speakers. They were seated at a booth with a nice view of the street outside. Charlotte handed the two their menus and beamed. “I’ll be right with you in a minute.” With that, she dashed off.

Sydney raised her eyebrows, watching their waitress disappear from sight. "She might even be faster than you."

“Oh, you think?” Pietro asked passively, opening his menu, scanning the pages almost at an impossible speed and setting it down. He raised an eyebrow. “Wanna bet on it?”

Sydney glanced over at the diner then turned back to Pietro. “What kinda bet are we talking?”

"I bet that I can get our food out here before she even notices."

Sydney broke into a grin. "How will you even get in there?"

“Easy, I strut into the ‘employees only’ place, snatch a uniform, find some food already prepared.”

Sydney considered Pietro for a moment, going back and forth as to whether or not to do this. “Two bucks.”

"Five."

"Ten if you can get our drinks too."

"Deal." Pietro straightened his posture, placing his napkin over his arm. “And what will your order be for tonight, madam?”

“I’ll have a medium-rare burger, no mayo or pickles with fries, a root beer, _and_ a dirt cake for dessert.”

“Actually. . . that sounds pretty good. ‘Case that waitress comes back tell her I’ll have the same thing except with a Coke.” Pietro stood up, slicking his hair back before confidently making his way to the employee’s only door. 

Charlotte coincidentally had come rushing in, notebook in hand. “Have you decided what you wanted?”

Sydney pried her eyes from Pietro as he disappeared behind the door. “Uh, yeah, can I get two medium-rare burgers with a side of fries, no mayo or pickles on either. One Coke, one root beer, and two dirt cakes.”

“Excellent. I’ll be back in a jiff!” Charlotte was off and the race began.

Sydney looked into the small kitchen window, trying to see if she could catch a glimpse of Pietro, but. . . she could only see some white steam. She went to spectate Charlotte when a small clatter brought her attention back to the table. Before her was a medium-rare burger, no mayo, no pickles, with what seemed to be extra fries, a root beer, and a dirt cake.

Sydney's eyes widened. "How did you. . . ?"

“A magician never reveals their secrets.” Pietro grinned. “So, will you be using cash or card?”

"I'm not ready for the check yet, I'm still trying to process how you did this."

Pietro tossed a fry into his mouth. “What can I say? I’m just that amazing.”

Only just then was Charlotte coming back with their drinks. “Hey, sorry for the. . . wait.”

"Oh, you don't remember? You already got our stuff," Pietro said with ease.

"Huh. Guess I did. You two enjoy your meal, okay?"

"Will do," Pietro said with a satisfied look on his face. Charlotte walked away without another word.

"A liar too?"

“That was not _lying_ ,” he said with a shit-eating grin and exaggerated finger quotes, “it was a suggestion. I know how fast people think. Most of the time our body can’t keep up with our thoughts and we do things without even really realizing it until later. So, I suggested that very thing happened.”

"Still." Sydney began making her way through her fries. "Bit weird."

"You're weird."

" _You're_ weird."

“You’re the weird one. Out of everything on that menu you chose root beer as your drink.” 

"And?"

"It's disgusting."

"Wha-"

"It tastes like Pepto Bismol."

"Coke tastes like battery acid," Sydney countered.

"How do you know what battery acid tastes like?"

". . . I think I got some in my mouth one time."

They both paused. "You're weird."

" _You're_ weird."

* * *

The sun had started to set and the two young adults had just finished off their dirt pies, sufficiently satisfied. “I’ve never actually had a dirt pie before,” Sydney admitted, eating the last gummy worm. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just. . . never had it I guess."

Pietro started picking his teeth with a toothpick. “Huh.” The conversation died. “Wanna dine and dash?”

"What?"

“Dine and dash. Y’know, say you’re going to the bathroom then sneak out the window before anybody knows what’s going on.”

"Pietro, we're not doing that."

"Why not?"

“Because- because it’s wrong, dude! These people work so hard for so little, we can’t just stiff them. Besides, pretty sure you were the one that caused that food mix-up not too far from us.”

"Hey, a bet's a bet."

"I'm paying."

Pietro shrugged. "Suit yourself, spidey."

Charlotte came over, still bearing a grin as she took their empty plates from them. “How’d you like your meal?”

"It was perfect," Sydney said with a smile.

"Good, good, glad to hear."

"Uh, could we possibly get the check?" Sydney asked.

“Oh, it’s on the house, sweetie.” Pietro smiled and shared a look with Sydney.

“Oh, no, we couldn’t-” Sydney started, only to get interrupted by Charlotte.

“No, no, please, I insist.” Charlotte had gathered all their dishes and beamed down at Sydney. “It’s not often we get cute couples like you here. It’s really a pleasure to see.”

“Oh, we’re not-” Sydney could feel Pietro kick her knee softly as he leaned forward, grabbing her hands.

“And we are so grateful you could give us such a wonderful evening.” Sydney could swear she could hear faintly in the background a group of people awing in delight.

Charlotte grinned. “Well, I’ll leave you two to enjoy the rest of it!” And just like that, Charlotte was off.

"That. . . was weird."

“You just got a free meal ‘cause you had dinner with me and you’re sitting here saying it’s weird?”

“That’s because it is. I mean, people don’t just. . . do that.”

“Sometimes they do. Think it’s best not to question it and just move on before someone changes their mind.” Pietro climbed out of the booth and offered up his hand. “So, how about it? You gonna keep questioning everything or do you want to see where the night takes us?”

Sydney looked to Pietro apprehensively. With each passing moment she was liking him less and less, but something still called to her about him. She slipped off her backpack, taking out her wallet, and laying out five dollars for Charlotte. She put the wallet away, took his hand and they walked out of the diner, unaware of its patrons stopping to stare at them. 

Pietro opened the door for Sydney, earning a quiet thanks from her. He looked back at the frozen diner and smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll find a purpose for you later.” He shot a wink and jogged after Sydney. “Got a place to stay tonight?”

"If there's a cheap hotel somewhere."

"Do you. . . know anyone here by chance?"

"Not that I know of."

“Well, I don’t think it’s very safe for you to be going around on your own.”

"I'm nineteen, man, I'm an adult. I can handle myself."

Pietro quirked an eyebrow. “You don’t sound sure about that.”

“I can handle myself,” Sydney said more firmly, but she wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Well,” Pietro started walking ahead of her, “guess I’ll just have to go to my hospitable and kind sister’s home on my own. No doubt she’ll magic something up when she hears that a nineteen-year-old girl is out on her lonesome in a new town with no home or family to turn to.”

"I wouldn't want to impose--"

“Nah! I’m sure she’ll be happy to help at least until you can find some place to stay.”

Sydney paused, thinking. "On one condition."

"Alright. . . ."

"You have to help me find a job."

"Psh, easy."

"Really?"

“Yeah, I mean, I’ve been living from gig to gig. . . actually, I don’t think I was paid for that. Might have to talk to baldy about that. Point is, I know where to look when it comes to jobs even if they’re just part-time.” He clasped a hand on Sydney’s shoulder. “I got your back, spidey.”

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

He pointed to her spider patterned sweater. “The spiders on your shirt.”

Sydney looked down only to have Pietro’s finger flick her nose. “Ah! Asshole!”

“Hey, hey, keep the language PG. Kids are watching.” Sydney looked around but upon seeing no one around them, shook her head in amusement.

"You're weird."

" _You're_ weird."

* * *

Sydney looked up at the neat little neighborly house and started rethinking her choices. She grasped the straps of her backpack anxiously.

“You sure that she’s going to be okay with me crashing and everything?”

“C’mon, web-slinger, I keep telling you it’s gonna be fine. Take a chill pill.” He rang the doorbell and they waited.

"Let's say if she won't let me stay-"

“She will,” Pietro assured once again. “Trust me, she could actually use someone like you.” Sydney knitted her eyebrows together at Pietro’s phrasing.

"She. . . could?"

Pietro shrugged, turning his attention back at the door. “She’s been having trouble at home lately. Having someone else there could really help.” Something about the way he said that felt like something was lurking beneath the surface of it, but she couldn’t be sure. And to be honest, whenever he talked about his sister there always felt like something he wasn’t explicitly telling Sydney. And why should he? He only met her today after all. Sydney doesn’t have to know everything.

She stared at the door, her shoulders slowly relaxing. Pietro smiled proudly at her. “See? Now you’re getting it.” He rang the doorbell again. After a long, silent moment, the door opened, revealing a beautiful young woman with red hair. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were red, and once again Sydney was doubting if she would impose on the poor woman.

Sydney managed a nervous smile and waved, but the woman didn’t seem to even register that the girl was there. She gasped softly upon seeing Pietro there.

“Wanda, who are these people?” someone from inside the house asked.

Scraping at the back of Sydney’s mind she could hear it. Clapping from dozens of people. But the street was still empty. Sydney wasn’t going to lie, she was freaked out. She’d _been_ freaked out, she just didn’t want to admit it. Still, she swallowed the fear and tried to look presentable for her host.

“Long lost bro get to squeeze his stinking sister to death or what?” Pietro asked. Giggles and chortles are heard, just beyond earshot. Sydney turned and frowned seeing the _still_ empty street. 

“Pietro?” The woman said, unsure about her own brother somehow.

Silently, she wrapped her arms around him and held tight. As if it was the first time she’d been able to hold him in ages. Eventually, they pulled away.

“Hope you don’t mind, sis, but I brought someone with me.” Pietro waved Sydney over and she stepped into the house timidly.

She waved. “Hi, I’m Sydney, I’m a. . . I’m new in town. Your brother said it’d be okay if I stayed here?” The woman didn’t respond for a moment. “You don’t want me here. I get it. I’ll leave.” Sydney went to walk out the door waving her arm. “Hey! Taxi!”

“Oh, no, no, please.” The woman grabbed Sydney’s arm and gently pulled her back into the house. “Please, pardon my manners, I’m just a little scatterbrained today,” she joked. “I couldn’t let you go out by yourself, not knowing anyone here. I’m sure we can fix something up for you, right, Vision?”

Pietro turned to the blonde-haired man who was staring at his sister in disbelief. “You got a butler?” Laughter rang in Sydney’s ears and she couldn’t help but smile at the heavenly sound. Something tells her that everything is going to work out. Everything is going to work out. _Everything is going to work out._

* * *

Lonely? Won’t be able to pay this month’s rent? Web-Slinger has your back! With our expert psychologists and top of the line internet at hand we’ll make sure to find the perfect roommate for you and just in time for your next payment! You’ll never be alone again, there’ll always be someone out there for you. ‘Cause there will always be someone _like_ you! Sign up for Web-Slinger today!

* * *

Pietro stood back, hands on his hips as he looked down at his creation, tilting his head to the side. “What do you think? More pillows?”

“I think we’ve taken all the pillows this place has to offer,” Sydney answered.

Pietro gave her a mischievous grin. “Not all of them.”

Sydney slapped him on the arm gently. “We’re not robbing their pillows, this is plenty. I think honestly I haven’t had this many pillows cumulatively.”

Pietro gasped. "How do you sleep at night?"

She smiled. “Soundly.” She sat down onto the edge of the futon and kicked off her shoes. She shrugged off the jacket, took out her earrings, and set aside the fishnet crop top before fully climbing into the little overhead pillow fort.

“You going to sleep with your gloves too?” he asked as he took off his jacket and slid into the fort, resting on the other side of the wall of pillows.

“Some people have teddy bears, I have gloves. And also teddy bears, but obviously I didn’t bring them with me. Sue me.”

“Hey, I’m not judging. Even though those are fingerless gloves and the whole point of gloves is to keep your whole hand warm, but y’know, you do you.”

"Alright, Hawaiian shirt."

"Old sneakers."

"Gold chain."

"Thrifted sweater."

"Wanna-be greaser."

"Webhead."

"Quicksilver."

"Sydney Spider." There was a pause.

Sydney laughed and Pietro cracked up shortly after. “ ‘Sydney Spider’? That’s the best you could come up with?”

"It's an actual spider."

"It is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

“Okay, can’t believe I’m saying this, but first thing tomorrow, I’m taking you down to the library.”

“Good. Bet it’d have some ads for jobs we can look at if it isn’t already hiring.”

"What are you thinking about job-wise?" Pietro asked.

“I’ve kinda wanted to be a photographer for a while, but honestly? I’ll flip some burgers right now.”

"As long as I get a discount."

"Why would I give you a discount?"

". . . 'Cause we're friends?"

Sydney scoffed. "Yeah, nice try, hotshot."

"C'mon, I got you a free meal today."

"Tell that to the ten dollar hole in my wallet."

“If you would have just kept saying two dollars I would’ve taken it.”

“Yeah, but I felt bad for you and your obviously cheaply made Hawaiian shirt.”

Pietro let out another faux gasp. “Preying on a poor orphan.”

"Who's twenty years old."

"Still an orphan."

“Think people stop using that term after you’re old enough to drive a car.”

“Well, I got my first speeding ticket when I was eleven so take that as you will.” Sydney turned to the pillow that divided the two.

“You really are a strange character, aren’t you, Pietro?”

“Wait ‘til you get to know my sister.” He leaned into the pillow. “Between you, me, and this fort, she’s a little. . . coo-coo.” He twirled his finger around his ear, making a funny face as Sydney rolled her eyes.

“If you’re thinking I’m going to rag on the person that let me crash on her couch five seconds after meeting me, you got another thing coming, q-tip.”

"Well. . . that is kinda crazy that she actually took you in."

“Wha- you’re the one that said she’d be fine with it!”

“Yeah! To make you feel better!” Sydney gaped. “I’m sure Wanda would’ve helped you, but maybe not stay here, y’know. _That_ I wasn’t expecting. I _was_ hoping this would happen, though.”

"Why?"

“Because I didn’t want to say goodnight to you yet.” Sydney went quiet. “I think you’re fun.”

“I. . . think you’re fun too,” she admitted. “But I also think you’re a liar, maybe a bit of a con-artist, and definitely have some bad taste in fashion.”

Pietro chuckled, rolling over on his side. “Sure thing, Creepy Cathy.”

"Sydney."

"Same difference."

Sydney shook her head, a smile still on her face. “Say you like my company and still get my name wrong.” She rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes, falling happily to sleep.


	2. Sticky Situations

The pillow barrier has not only been torn down, but it’s been eradicated ever since Pietro and Sydney have been sharing the futon. They both came to find out that no matter how still they may have started in their slumber, they’ll be sprawled out with someone’s hand in their face by the end of it. They’ve just come to accept it at this point.

Sydney had scored a job at the library, organizing books, pressuring some people into turning their books in on time, and escorting the spiders outside when they found themselves in the bookshelves. Pietro has not let up on calling it a nerdy job, but she could hardly bring herself to care when she has frequent access to a plethora of books. The library even had some comics, though she never can bring herself to pick one out. People usually find her staring blankly at them, barely moving an inch. She’s tried to avoid the comic section since.

On weekends she babysits for Wanda and Vision. Not the twins, mind you. The twins are usually well behaved. It’s when Pietro isn’t preoccupied when things get a bit chaotic. Sydney has found herself tangled up in too many of his messes. One time she was plastered to the wall with silly string and couldn’t get out until Agnes came over with a box cutter. Her fingertips had been tacky ever since.

As of right now, though, Sydney was sleeping off an all-nighter with Pietro and the Atari, sprawled out starfish style. Pietro had taken a hold of her hand sometime in his sleep and held it to his chest. They snored peacefully. . . that was until two little voices roused them from their slumber.

"Don't!" what sounded like Billy whispered.

"You scared?" taunted Tommy.

"Why would I be scared?"

“ ‘Cause it’s four o’clock in the afternoon. You’re secretly afraid they’re vampires.”

"Wanna scare 'em?" Pietro whispered.

"I'm pretty comfortable here."

"Suit yourself." Pietro jumped up from the futon, snarling at the twins, unknowingly bringing Sydney up with him. “Blood is thicker than water!” Billy and Tommy screamed then Pietro proceeded to chase them around the living room, struggling to get Sydney to let go of his hand. He came to a stop, looking down at his hand that Sydney was seemingly glued to. “Uh, spidey, could you let go? Trying to scare my nephews here and this is very unprofessional.”

“You’re the one holding onto me! You let go!” Sydney yanked on her arm, but it only dragged Pietro with her.

“You let go!” He tugged his arm right back, pulling Sydney in.

"No, you!"

“ _No._ You!” A tug of war sprung out in the living room, though with no line there’s no telling who’s winning.

Billy turned away from Pietro and Sydney as they tussled. “Uncle Pietro’s friend has a serious case of syrup fingers which some could argue is worse than the butter alternative. Either way, I say it’s making for one messy breakfast.”

Wanda came down the stairs, a disdainful look on her face. “Oh! Somebody better be bleeding, broken, or on fire.” Everyone stopped and turned to Wanda. Sydney’s eyebrows raised at the sight of her costume. Though, bizarre as it was, it suited her. Very well in Sydney's opinion, though you could kind of read that from her face. Before Sydney could say anything about it, however, Pietro jabbed her with his elbow.

"Ow! I didn't even do anything," Sydney complained.

“Mom,” Billy said, “what are you supposed to be? Are you old Red Riding Hood?”

"I'll have you know I'm a Sokovian fortune teller." Wanda paused with a slight smile, waiting for her boys reactions.

"Wow, sis," Pietro said. "That is so. . ."

"Rad!" Tommy complimented.

“Lame,” Pietro finished, earning an elbow jab from Sydney.

“Lame,” Tommy repeated as quickly as he could.

Sydney rolled her eyes. “Don’t listen to them, Wanda. I think you look great.” Wanda smiled gratefully.

“Pfft,” Pietro said. “Please. It’s worse than the costumes mom made us wear the year we got typhus.” The adult twins froze in place, their expressions blank. Sydney raised an eyebrow, waving her free hand in front of Pietro’s face, earning no response.

She sighed. “They’re doing that thing again.” She turned to the twins. “Would you two mind getting that crowbar your uncle gave you? If this is anything like last week, I don’t think they’re going to come out of it any time soon.” 

“Sure,” they said, going to move upstairs when Wanda finally came out of it.

"That's not exactly how I remembered it."

Pietro nodded. “You probably suppressed a lot of the trauma.” Wanda seemed like she wanted to say something, but she brushed it aside.

“What is happening with the whole hand situation here?” Wanda inquired, changing the subject. 

"He won't let go."

"She won't let go," Pietro said over Sydney."

" _No._ You won't let go," they said in unison.

"No, you," Pietro accused.

“No, you!” They initiated their tug of war once again, causing Wanda to step in.

“Enough.” She grabbed their wrists, effectively stopping them from potentially hurting themselves. “Let me take a look.” Carefully, she began to pull their hands apart and found that Sydney’s fingertips were practically glued to the back of Pietro’s hand. She gave the two a stern look. “Were you two messing with the superglue again?”

The two spared a glance with each other. “I didn’t touch it,” they said in unity.

“Uh-huh,” Wanda said, unconvinced. “Well, nothing a little nail polish remover can’t fix.” Wanda turned around, making her way to the little nail kit box next to the TV and came back a moment later with a cotton ball and a bottle of nail polish remover.

“Oh, parting is such sweet sorrow, huh?” Pietro joked. “And here I was hoping we could spend the whole day together.”

“I can still leave you like this if you like,” Wanda warned.

“Yeah, rather not be attached to him while putting books back onto the shelves.” Wanda doused the cotton ball in the remover and began dabbing it around Sydney’s fingertips.

"Oh, don't you remember, Sydney? The library is closed for today."

Sydney furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Mrs. Abrams closed up for Halloween."

"She. . . did?" Sydney doesn't remember any mention of that.

Wanda smiled. “Hard to work on a holiday now isn’t it?”

"I don't know. I kinda like my job."

“Don’t look so down about it. You get to spend Halloween with us!” Sydney felt her lips pull into a gleeful smile. She didn’t quite understand why someone as strict as Mrs. Abrams would close for a holiday like Halloween, but she shouldn’t really care. She’s spending Halloween with the Vision family after all. Before Sydney knew it her hand was free from Pietro. “There, all better. Now, Pietro, don’t you have something to show Sydney?” Pietro paused, confused. 

But gradually he remembered, his head rising in recognition. “Ah, yeah. That thing. That definite thing I planned for Sydney.” With the way he was looking at his sister it almost looked like they were agreeing on something rather than him remembering. “Right. I got it now. C’mon, spider monkey, I got a surprise for you.” He placed his hand on Sydney’s shoulder and went to move upstairs when Vision came down in his own costume.

Sydney put a hand over her mouth, trying desperately not to laugh. “Mr. Vision. . . you look. . . colorful.”

He sighed wearily. "Thank you, Sydney."

Pietro chuckled. “Yeah, nice get-up bro-ham-in-law. Let me guess. Uh, traffic light!” Vision sighed once again. “Half-shucked corn.” Pietro snapped his fingers. “A booger!”

Staring at Pietro with a null hatred, Vision spoke. “Yes.”

Pietro pumped his fist. “Yes! Oh, I’m always good at those things.” Vision gave Wanda a look and she grew concerned. Reading the room at a lightning speed, Pietro detoured Sydney and led her and the twins over to the television. “Hey, you two wanna see me destroy Sydney at Pong?”

“Please. I was the one with the high score at the end of the night,” Sydney said, starting up the Atari.

“Uh, then why are my initials on the leaderboard there, spidey?” Pietro gestured to the screen and plain as day the leaderboard was dominated by the initials ASS.

Sydney gaped. “You played while I was asleep!”

“Uh, Uncle Pietro, aren’t your initials PDM?” Billy asked innocently.

Pietro rolled his eyes. “Well, yeah, but only dorks put their actual initials. Isn’t that right CSC?”

"It's SCC, dweeb," Sydney corrected.

While Sydney started up the game, she queued Pietro up. To show off, he went into the kitchen and brought back three energy drinks before he made his move. Then as the pixel stretched across the screen over to his side once again, he challenged them to a chugging race. “Keep that up and they’ll have a sugar crash before the night’s almost over,” Sydney said.

“Please!” Pietro said with a dismissive hand. “We’re speed demons, we don’t need sleep! Isn’t that right, kids?”

"Yeah!" they cheered.

"Oh, babysitting you three is gonna be a nightmare tonight."

“C’mon, you love it.” Abruptly, Billy turned away from Sydney and Pietro’s game, staring at the wall, talking to. . . nothing it seemed. Sydney shook her head. Kids were weird. They do weird things all the time. Best just to let them do their thing.

“Mom and Dad have been, not fighting, just like, different,” Billy explained to the air.

“It’s their first Halloween. You have to be there,” Sydney managed to catch Wanda saying. She looked over at Pietro and it seemed they had the same idea.

“Billy, you man the controls. Do me proud, little dude.” Sydney handed the controller over to Billy and stood up, ruffling his hair.

Pietro turned to the opposite twin. “Tommy.” He presented the kid the controller. “No mercy.” 

Tommy saluted with a smile. “I’ll do you proud, commander!” Tommy gratefully took Pietro’s place. With the twins occupied, Pietro and Sydney walked over to Vision and Wanda.

"What's this about missing their first Halloween?" Sydney asked.

"Vision's got plans with the neighborhood watch."

“Seems like no problem,” Pietro said with a shrug. “Big guy has a conflict, twins need a father figure for the night. Don’t sweat it, sis. I got the old XY chromosome.” Wanda chuckled. “Uncle P to the rescue? Huh?”

"And I'll be sure to keep a good eye on him tonight," Sydney assured.

"Yeah, if you can keep up."

“There you go,” Vision said, bumping his fist into Pietro’s chest rather weakly. “Problem solved.” He jumped out dramatically. “You have a spooky night kids,” he said in a faux Dracula accent.

“Goodnight, dad!” Tommy called, not peeling his eyes away from the racing pixel on the screen.

"Bye, dad!" Billy said not too long after Tommy, lining up his next shot.

Vision looked at his wife. “Wanda?” She looked on expectantly. “Be good.” He kissed her on the cheek. “I smell crime.” With that, he left without another word. For a moment, Wanda stood there, staring off longingly. Something about that gave Sydney a bad feeling she just didn’t know what it was.

The young girl hadn’t registered how long she had been looking on at the scene until Pietro put a hand on her shoulder. “Come on. Gotta show you something.”

“Okay.” Slowly, she followed Pietro up the stairs and at the top of it, he placed his hands over his eyes. “Oh! Pietro, c’mon, I’m gonna bump into something.”

“I’m not going to let you bump into something. Unless of course I think it might be funny then I’ll totally let you bump into something.” Sydney rolled her eyes, but obviously the gesture was lost in this situation.

“Lead the way then.” Carefully, Pietro led her through a hallway where she miraculously managed to avoid the minefield of Tommy’s toys, a small desk, and a light fixture. All of which Pietro was willing to let her bump into for a good laugh, but. . . she just didn’t give. It was like she knew what was there. 

"Can you see?" Pietro asked.

Sydney shrugged. "Just lucky I guess." They continued onward through the second floor of the house. "How much farther is this thing?"

“Just a few more steps and. . .” Pietro took his hands away. “Alright. You can open your eyes.” Sydney opened her eyes and found herself in the bathroom before her was a neatly wrapped present. She gave Pietro a suspicious look.

“This isn’t some prank, right? I’m not going to open this up and get a face full of whip cream or something?”

“No. But that is a good idea now that you say it.” Sydney looked down at the box. Ever so cautiously, she opened it, anticipating some sort of wily trick from Pietro, but none came. She opened the box all the way. In it was a purple sweater with a large spider on the chest, a black skirt, a fishnet crop top, black converse, and a rather. . . ridiculous looking mask.

Sydney picked up the mask, looking into the holes of its painted eyes. “What is this?”

"It's your Sydney Spider costume."

Her eyebrows raised. "My what?"

“Well, considering you’re a huge nerd that reads comic books.” He pulled out her comic book seemingly out of nowhere. Sydney snatched it from his hands. “I thought you’d enjoy being your own superhero.”

“This is. . . actually very thoughtful. Even though this mask is kinda horrifying.”

“What? You’re saying you wouldn’t want to frighten kids with this?” Pietro took the mask from Sydney’s hands and slipped in on. “Rah! Flee, little kiddies! Flee!” Sydney giggled.

"Yeah, I'll pass on the mask."

Pietro took off the mask and shrugged. “Suit yourself. Come and get me when you’re ready.” He zipped off more than likely to terrorize the family downstairs. Sydney closed the bathroom door and took hold of the costume, rubbing her thumb over the fabric. It felt almost. . . comforting in her hands. She smiled down at it.

Today is going to be a good day.

* * *

“People always say don’t meet your heroes, you’ll only be disappointed,” the voiceover begins. It’s a masculine voice that is all too familiar. 

A small, brunette girl dressed in red runs down a lone toy aisle and stops, staring down at an array of action figures. She grins. “And I believed that for a long time. I mean, I never thought I’d be a mentor or a father figure.” The girl bends down and picks out one of the dolls from the shelves. “But, I’ve learned that there’ll always be a hero for someone out there.”

In the box is the latest edition of Sydney Spider, decked out in the violet suit and ready to fight. The girl runs off, giggling. “Just gotta get out there and find them for yourself. Just gotta take a leap of faith.” On the shelf there’s dozens of Spider-People ranging from classics to alternatives to even some still unknown. But Sydney is gone.

* * *

Sydney flattened out her skirt and looked at herself in the mirror. She kinda looks like a spider-themed tennis player, but it was the thought that counted. Smiling to herself, she took the doorknob into her hand, opened the door and went to walk out when something stopped her. She paused, turning around, seeing her hand was still on the doorknob.

“Okay, this is ridiculous.” She yanked on her arm, but that only succeeded in hitting her head on the edge of the door. She sighed, placing her right hand onto the wall along with her right foot and pulled with all her might. Eventually she broke free. . . but not without breaking the doorknob as well. Sydney grimaced. That’s not going to be easy to explain to Wanda.

“Sydney!” Wanda called. “We’re about to head out!” Sydney can’t let them see her like this; they'll kick her out for sure.

“Just a minute!” Placing the doorknob against the wall she pressed her right foot onto the doorknob and pulled. Surprisingly, she was able to actually pry the doorknob away from her hand, however when she bent down to pick it up with her right hand, she found it was stuck to the wall. “Oh, you _gotta_ be kidding me!” she cursed silently.

She went to grab onto her arm to pull it off, but she was afraid of not being able to pull it back without ripping the costume. She settled with just pulling herself as far away from the wall as she could. Sydney found that she might be in the process of dislocating her shoulder. “Something tells me this isn’t silly string residue,” she grunted.

“Hey, webhead!” Pietro called, spiking fear into Sydney. “C’mon, we’re wasting precious candy time.” Not wanting him to see whatever was going on with her, she made a quick decision. She slapped her left hand as high as she could and much to her surprise, her right hand came off with ease.

“Oh, now you stop sticking,” she muttered, climbing up onto the ceiling, bringing her knees to her chest. Pietro entered, dressed in a ridiculous looking costume. 

He raised an eyebrow. “Spidey?” He went to knock on the bathroom door, but it merely creaked open. Pietro peered down at the broken doorknob on the ground. “Sydney?” Pietro was directly below her now, all he’d have to do was look up to find Sydney hanging by her fingertips.

That tingling sensation she had felt before began to grow. She only has so much time before Pietro finds her. Her eyes darted around the hallway and found that Billy and Tommy’s bedroom door was opened. Planting her feet onto the ceiling, she ever so carefully crawled over to the door, the tingling sensation ever growing. She could feel her fingers start to lose their grip, she’s not going to be able to keep this up for much longer. It’s only a little farther if she can just--. “You’re one of us?”

Sydney had just enough time to turn around and look at Pietro before she fell to the ground with a yelp. “Is everything okay up there?” asked Wanda.

"Just peachy, sis! We'll be down in a sec!"

"Okay. . . just- be careful!"

Pietro smiled. “No promises!” His act dropped as he looked down at Sydney. “I thought you were normal.”

"I did too." They fell silent.

"This. . . doesn't make any sense."

“Preaching to the choir here, speed racer. Last time I checked I couldn’t climb walls nevertheless ceilings,” Sydney said with a slight smile, trying to relieve some tension.

"The whole deal was that we were the weird ones."

Sydney pulled her eyebrows together. “What are you talking about?” Pietro gave her a look and in a blink of an eye he was gone. “P-Pietro?” Before Sydney could even get to her feet he was back with today’s newspaper and a pair of black gloves. He tossed the gloves to Sydney and she caught them with ease, he then presented the newspaper to her.

“Ever wonder how I get from place to place so fast? Or how Wanda always has something handy in the blink of an eye? Or how Vision knows practically everything?” He tossed the newspaper aside. “We’re like you.”

"Well, that makes me feel a little silly now."

“Yeah, imagine how I feel having to hide the fact that I can break the sound barrier even when people go _way_ too slow because you were ‘normal’.”

"Pietro, are you. . . mad at me?"

“No. Just a little worried. Don’t know how Wanda will feel if she finds out.”

"Why? Didn't you say I was just like her?"

Pietro took a moment and considered his words carefully. “She came here to live a normal life and she’s doing that the best she can. She’s been on edge for a bit because of Vision, I mean, you saw how she looked when he left. Seeing you on the ceiling might just be her tipping point.”

"So what? I hide myself?"

“Just until you can get out.” Sydney’s heart sank at Pietro’s words.

“Pietro!” Wanda called. “Aren’t you the one always in a hurry?” she asked teasingly.

“Be right down!” He spared a glance at Sydney who was looking down at the gloves he had given her with a frown. “C’mon, don’t be so down about it. Fingerless gloves are going out of style anyway.” He flashed her a smile, but it brought her no reassurance. He jogged downstairs, leaving Sydney alone. She’s never felt this alone since. . . well, she doesn’t recall a time where she’s felt so alone.

. . . But she doesn’t have to be. She’s with the Maximoffs. And they’ll always be there for her. Always.

* * *

The twins were all too eager to get started and with Pietro by their side they were practically an unstoppable force. Not like Sydney was engaging much. After putting on the gloves Pietro had given her she felt she was constantly reminded of the conversation they had in the hallway. The fact that she had to hide all the while he was able to speed around practically in plain sight.

“This is it. Game time,” Tommy said, excited as ever.

“It’s not a competition, Tommy,” Billy attempted to reason.

“It is if you’re a winner.” Tommy ran off, his brother trailing behind.

"Tommy!"

Pietro cupped his hands over his mouth. “Unleash hell, demon spawn!” He chuckled softly.

“Sydney, why don’t you go tend to the twins?” Wanda suggested. “Maybe make sure there’s nothing in their candy.” She shot a wink and Sydney forced a smile.

“Sure thing, Wanda.” She walked off somewhat briskly past Pietro. “Hey, little dudes!” she called. They had just returned from what seemed like a successful trick-or-treat. “How was the house? They got king-sized?”

“No, just fun-sized,” said Tommy, somewhat disappointed.

“But we got a lot of it so it kinda makes up for it.”

“That’s great, sounds like a good haul,” Sydney said, rather awkwardly.

"Are you okay, Sydney?" Billy asked.

“Yeah, you’ve been acting weird ever since you put on that costume,” Tommy commented.

Sydney waved a dismissive hand. “Oh, it’s nothing you should worry yourselves about.” She fidgeted with her gloves, pulling up on them slightly before pulling them back down.

“Is it because of the syrup fingers thing, isn’t it?” asked Billy. “Don’t worry, we’ve all been there.”

Sydney raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Really?”

“Well. . . no. But I can empathize with it.”

“What does epiphany mean?” Tommy asked.

Sydney paused, trying to remember the difference between empathy and sympathy again. “I think that’s when something happens to a person that didn’t happen to you, but you still feel bad for them. Like uh. . . second-hand embarrassment. Ever have that?”

Tommy looked at his brother. “Only everyday.” Billy shoved his brother playfully and in turn, Tommy shoved back, laughing as the three approached the elder Maximoff twins. “Next house, mom!”

“Junior entrepreneur over here!” Pietro cheered, ruffling Tommy’s hair. “How about you let Uncle P maximize your candy acquisition, huh?”

Tommy chuckled. "Yeah. Kick-ass!"

Pietro held out his hand. “ ‘I feel the need’. . .”

Tommy took it and Billy grabbed onto Tommy’s hand. “ ‘For speed’!” Tommy finished. Pietro looked over at Sydney holding out his other hand, giving her an expectant look.

“Creepy crawler? Last call to hop aboard the candy train.”

Sydney frowned slightly. “I’ll pass.”

Pietro shrugged. “Suit yourself. Let’s get riding!” Tommy had enough time to let out an excited yelp before Pietro ran off at a nearly human speed just until he was out of Wanda's sight.

“Is everything alright with you and Pietro?” Wanda inquired.

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's alright, Wanda."

“It’s just that you two haven't been acting right since the superglue incident."

"So I've heard."

“You know, I could help you if you need me to.” Sydney looked around, desperately trying to find something to distract Wanda. Luckily there was their next-door neighbor, dressed as Frankenstein and huddling over a walkie-talkie. 

“Hey, Herb!” Sydney waved him over, smiling widely.

He smiled back politely. “Hey, Sydney.”

“How’s the patrol going?” Sydney went to stuff her hands in her pockets only to remember she was wearing a skirt.

“Eh, quiet so far.” The radio hissed with life, Herb held up a finger. He held the walkie talkie up to his ear. Sydney could hear someone talking over a radio, but it wasn’t clear what they were saying. “Say again.” Some more blabber. “All the candy disappeared?”

Right on cue there was that flash of silver as Pietro raced across the neighborhood with the twins, robbing not only houses, but children of their candy. Sydney sighed, trying to follow the stream of silver. “And all of the jack-o’-lanterns have been smashed,” Herb clarified as every gourd in sight split open. “And now everyone’s covered in silly string?”

Sydney felt a small tingle. She grabbed the nearest kid and put them in her place. The child was then covered in silly string along with anyone else Pietro and the twins could get their hands on. 

When the child looked up at Sydney with dejection, she shrugged. “Tough luck, kid.” The kid stalked off, frustrated.

Herb shook his head. “Sorry, ladies, I gotta bounce.”

“Well, maybe Vision could help you out,” Wanda suggested with a smile.

“Vision?” Herb asked. “Oh, he’s not on duty.” Sydney looked at Herb in confusion.

“Oh! I thought he. . .” Wanda trailed off, pressing her lips together in worry.

Herb raised an eyebrow. “Is there something I can do for you, Wanda? Do you want something changed?” Perfectly innocent question, but the way Herb said it. . . it just didn’t sit well with Sydney.

Wanda laughed it off. "No, it's fine. Nevermind."

Herb smiled. “All right. Peace.” Herb stalked off, strings of silly fluttering behind him.

Sydney raised her eyebrows at Wanda. She meant to ask what that exchange was with Herb. She’s sure she asked that, but all that she heard tumbling from her lips was: 

“I’m going to go find Pietro.” Her legs carried her off and she tried to swallow her dread as she searched for Wanda’s twin.

* * *

Eventually, Sydney managed to find Pietro and the twins laying out on the rooftop, enjoying their spoils. Unfortunately, Sydney had to be the killjoy, get them down, and have them return the candy. Though, it did feel good to give those kids their candy back. Sydney could even see herself doing little neighborly things like that on the regular. Like returning stolen items, delivering groceries, helping old ladies across the street. . . and for some reason gathering pigeons comes to mind.

Anyway, the sun has set by now and the town square was a bustle with patrons, huddled up with their friends and family, enjoying candy and watching cheesy horror movies. Though, the Maximoff boys couldn’t bring themselves to enjoy it. The boys were still sore about losing their candy, Tommy and Pietro more so than Billy. Still, Sydney was trying to paint the situation in a better light. For the children anyway.

“This is so lame,” Pietro whined. “I can’t believe you guys are making them return all the candy.”

“Well, if you hadn’t stolen any candy in the first place we wouldn’t be here,” Sydney said. Pietro stuck his tongue out at her. She returned the gesture.

Wanda shook her head. “I can’t believe what a bad influence you are.”

“Who beefed in your borscht?” Wanda looked at her brother in surprise. “I’m just trying to do my part, okay? Come to town unexpectedly, create tension with the brother-in-law, stir up with the rugrats and the impressionable new girl, and ultimately give you grief. I mean, that’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”

“Pietro,” Sydney spoke, a hand on his shoulder. “I think that’s enough.”

Pietro didn’t break eye contact with Wanda. “Tell my sister that.” Sydney’s grip tightened.

"You need. To cool. Down. Right now."

Pietro looked down at Sydney. “Oh, _you’re_ going to tell me what to do now?” He laughed cruelly. “Okay, sure, tiger.”

Sydney shook her head. “What the hell’s gotten into you? It’s Halloween, dude. It’s supposed to be fun.”

"Then let's have fun."

Sydney let go of his shoulder. "Okay."

"Okay."

"Fine by me."

Wanda clapped her hands together. “Great! Glad we worked that out.” Tommy and Billy came racing down the street, large smiles on their faces.

"Uncle P, guess what?" Tommy prompted.

“They’ve got full-size candy bars a few blocks up. Mom, can we go?” Billy asked eagerly.

In a mere heartbeat Tommy was down the block and back with two full sized candy bars. “Next stop, Cavity Town,” he said proudly. Pietro nudged Sydney with his elbow and she remembered she’s supposed to be the know-nothing-new-girl. 

She gasped. “Woah! What even happened?” she asked, giving as little effort as possible. “Tommy was there and now he’s here. How is this possible?”

“Oh, Sydney!” Wanda turned to Sydney, placing her hands onto her shoulders. “We didn’t want you to find out like this.”

"We were saving it for Christmas," Pietro joked.

“Unfortunately, we’re. . . not as ordinary as you may think we are.”

Sydney felt the edges of her lips pull upward. “Oh, Wanda, I’ve always known you were special. I just never knew this special,” the words spilled from her lips before she could even comprehend them.

“I’ll say! Tommy’s a chip off of the ol’ Maximoff block!” Pietro said proudly, pulling him close.

“And he can take it as slow and he wants-” Wanda didn’t have time to finish her sentence until Tommy was running up and down the street with reckless abandon. Wanda looked off into space, waiting until Tommy had his fun when she grabbed him. “Okay, if you’re gonna break the sound barrier, please just take your brother with you.”

"Really?" Tommy asked, disappointed.

“Really. Yeah. And please just remember to-”

Tommy grabbed his brother’s hand. “Don’t go past Ellis Avenue,” they said in a practiced unison.

“We know, mom. We know,” Billy said before running off with Tommy.

“Hey!” Wanda called, to no avail. “Be careful,” she said, almost to herself. Sydney tried stuffing her hands into her pockets, only to remember once again there were none there. 

She sighed. “Come on. We should go see if there’s some seats left,” she suggested somewhat offhandedly, walking off without the twins. “You coming?” 

Pietro took his sister’s hand. “C’mon. Heard they were playing that movie you hate. It’ll be fun. C’mon.” Reluctantly, Wanda got out of the street and followed Pietro and Sydney to the town square.

* * *

Sydney was finding it hard to focus. She was trying to get a clear idea out, but it was all. . . muddled. Like she couldn’t access that one little idea to get her going on the path. The flickering silver screen was slowly wedging its way into her view and she couldn’t be helped to be compelled by it.

Sometime or another she became immersed into the film and it wasn’t long after that until she was joking alongside Pietro again. It was as if nothing happened. No, no it _was_ that nothing happened. Everything was fine. Everything was going to be fine.

“Holy schmacramoni,” Pietro said in honest awe. Sydney smiled. “Wow!”

"Isn't it great?" Wanda asked.

“Damn it, if Westview, New Jersey isn’t charming as hell. I mean, I should’ve known. Webhead came all the way from New York just to live here.”

“Even I didn’t expect a small town like this would grow on me, but it really did surprise me.” She beamed at Pietro. “In more ways than one.” He smiled back at her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Aww, I like you too, Spidey."

“Now, I know that you think I’ve gone full soccer mom,” Wanda began.

"Well, yeah," Peter admitted.

"But it really is nice, right?"

“Yeah.” He sighed heavily. “I think mom and dad would have loved it.”

“Yeah. I think they would’ve.” Sydney felt a tingling sensation spur in her. She turned and across the street, just down the way was Charlotte, staring blankly through the windows of the still diner. A̶ f̶o̶r̶g̶o̶t̶t̶e̶n̶ p̶r̶o̶p̶ s̶i̶t̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ o̶n̶ t̶h̶e̶ s̶e̶t̶.

"Excuse me just. . . for a second."

"You alright?" Pietro asked.

“Yeah. Just got to check something out real quick, you two stay here.”

"You sure?" Wanda pressed.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be fine, you two have fun without me.” Sydney walked off toward the diner. Oddly enough it was. . . cold and not in the shivering kind of way. Sydney opened the door and much to her surprise there were still customers and employees there they were just frozen. Sometimes in mid-bite or bustling around the restaurant, trying to rush cold food to their tables.

Sydney turned to Charlotte, gradually becoming more and more scared. “Charlotte?” Sydney placed a hand on the waiter’s shoulder. “Charlotte?”

“Hi,” she greeted weakly, her lips barely moving, “I’m Charlotte. How can I help y’all?”

“Charlotte, it’s me, I was a part of that couple you gave a free meal to? I came in. . .” Sydney paused. “I came in. . . yesterday?” She shook her head. “No, I-I’ve been here for longer than that. Right?” she asked herself. Sydney shook Charlotte’s shoulder slightly, trying to rouse an answer from her. “Right?”

"Hi, I'm Charlotte. How can I help y'all?"

Sydney pushed that aside for now. “Let’s get you outside, okay? Some fresh air might do you some favors.” Sydney tried to escort Charlotte out, but she wasn’t budging an inch.

“Just go on and run along now.” Sydney’s face fell at Charlotte’s words. “No, no, please, I insist.”

"Charlotte, please," Sydney begged, her eyes beginning to gloss over with tears. She’s barely even known this woman and yet, she’s starting to cry. And all for what, really? They’re just background characters. She really should just go back to Pietro--. “No. I’m-I’m not going back,” she said as firmly as she could. “I can’t just leave you here again.”

“No, no, please, I insist.” Sydney grabbed a hold of Charlotte’s hand while the tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Please, don’t make me leave again. Don’t make me leave. Don’t make me leave! I need to stay here and help. I-I need. . . I need. . . .” Slowly, Charlotte’s head turned toward Sydney, her lifeless eyes boring into Sydney's own.

“We don’t get a choice in that.” Just across the street, someone was thrown through the air and into a hay bale. Going off of the flash of silver it was more than likely Pietro. 

Sydney couldn’t help it. She had to leave now. She let go of Charlotte’s hand and ran out of the diner over to Pietro. At this point, she wasn’t even registering helping him up, she was simply doing.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a monotone voice.

“Eh, nothing I can’t walk off. What about you? Are you okay?”

“Oh, nothing you have to worry about.” More tears escaped Sydney’s eyes, trickling down her chin.

". . . Sydney?"

Sydney looked up into Pietro’s eyes and her lips achingly spread into a smile. “You’ll never have to worry about anything again, Pietro. I love you and I’m going to stay here with you and your family.” Sydney’s body moved on its own. She held his face in her hands and was leaning up toward him. Pietro started pushing her away much to Sydney’s relief.

“Wanda!” he called. “Wanda, stop it!” he cried desperately. “Wanda!” Wanda’s eyes opened. And everything stopped.


	3. Sydney's Day Off

Sydney sat up, gasping, her eyes wide, her heart pounding. Slowly, her breathing started to slow down and she relaxed. She fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling, the terror beginning to fade.

We cut to her sitting on the bed wearing a beanie, a white long-sleeved shirt with a weird red logo shaped in a heart, black cutoff shorts and fishnets. “Things have been. . . complicated ever since the Halloween incident,” Sydney confessed to the camera while shaky camera footage of said incident played. It ends up with Sydney storming off, taking a camera away from a cameraman and throwing it onto the ground. “Wanda’s been trying to make it up to me. And I appreciate that. . . but she also tried to make me kiss her not-brother with her mind powers, so let’s just say it’s gonna take a _little_ more than summoning my own bedroom.” 

We cut back to Sydney walking downstairs in her current outfit, slinging on her backpack. The twins turned away from the television. “Sydney?” Billy asked. “Where are you going?”

Sydney forced a polite smile. “Well, I’d love to stay, little dudes, but I can’t just live here without pulling my own. I got a job to get to.”

“Oh, nonsense, Sydney,” Wanda said, coming out of the kitchen with a cereal bowl, looking haggard. “Me and the boys were just going to have a stay-cation today since, uh. . . this whole week has been really draining. On all of us.” Sydney shared a look with the twins who seemed to be as weirded out as she was. “Why don’t I tell Mrs. Abrams you’re sick and we can all just relax for today?”

Sydney chose her words carefully. “I really couldn’t do that to Mrs. Abrams. Besides I think working might. . . take my mind off things.” 

Wanda frowned slightly, but she said nothing. “Well. . . alright. If that’s how you feel.”

Sydney smiled. “I promise I’ll stay in next time. You guys go on and have fun without me I’ll, uh, I’ll be back in a little while.” She walked over to the door and waved to the boys. “Don’t give your mom too much grief!”

“We won’t,” they promised. With that, Sydney stepped out of the house. She pressed her back to it, letting out a long, exasperated sigh.

"Rough day with the boys?"

Sydney tensed as she opened her eyes, but she relaxed upon seeing it was only Agnes. "With Wanda if you can believe it."

Agnes furrowed her eyebrows. “With Wanda? Is everything alright?”

“We had a disagreement recently and she’s trying to make it up to me, but she seems so on edge everything she does just feels. . . forced.”

“Say no more.” Agnes pulled out her wallet and handed her some money. “You go treat yourself to whatever you like. I’ll go take care of Wanda.”

"Oh, Agnes, I couldn't-"

"Nonsense. We all need a me-day and I haven’t seen you without the twins or silver head since you first came to town.”

Sydney smiled, taking the money Agnes had given her. “Thank you, Agnes. I’ll make sure to buy you something nice to make up for this.” Agnes laughed charmingly. 

We cut to the neighbor in question, outside sitting in a garden chair. “Never been a fan of the spider girl. She's just. . . weird, so of course I tried to get her off of Wanda's back. No doubt she’s one of the reasons Wanda’s so agitated. I know I would be if I was living with. . . that.” 

Sydney appeared in the background looking out at Agnes. “What?”

Agnes flashes a smile. “Oh, nothing! You have fun, sweetheart!” 

“Okay!” Sydney disappears from view. Agnes looks over her shoulder and shakes her head in disapproval.

We go back to Sydney who is now walking down the street, unsure of her destination quite yet. She doubts she’s going to have the willpower to walk over to the mall and go shopping especially since a certain speedster is not there to give her a free ride. Not like she’d accept it if he was here, anyhow. Him and his not-sister both have a bit of a screw loose and Sydney does not want to deal with that right now.

A camera person follows her down the sidewalk. “How long are you really planning to stay away from the Maximoffs?”

“What? You think I can buy a house before sundown? I’d love to just not go back, but I can’t exactly leave. Besides, the kids kinda grew on me. I can’t leave them for that long with their mom.”

"What about Pietro?"

"What about him?"

“Well, aside from Halloween you two seemed to have a kind of thing-”

“We met like two days ago and in those two days he lied and said he was a part of this family he wasn’t a part of in order to crash on their couch, stole Halloween candy from little kids, told me to closet my powers, and was overall bad to be around. Anything to add?” Nothing from the crew. “Good. Glad we’re in agreement.” Sydney walked out of frame, understandably frustrated.

* * *

Swing by this Sunday for a meet-and-greet you’ll never forget! Take a picture with one of our many superheroes, and dress in costume! You may not be the superhero you want to see in others, but for this day and this day only you can pretend to swing along Spider-Man and his friends! 

Drop by your nearest Neighborly Yearbook Company to make your fantasies into a reality!

* * *

Sydney hadn’t managed to find a place where she could just relax for a bit. It wasn’t exactly easy now that there was a camera crew following her. 

“What are you guys even filming for?” Sydney asked irritably, earning no response. “Oh, now you’re quiet. Okay. I see how it is.” Sydney continued walking when she spotted a rooftop that just so happens to be perfectly jumpable thanks to. . . one of those big metallic block things that are always around playgrounds. You know the ones. The ones your parents always warned you not to climb, but obviously you did. 

Forming an idea, Sydney turned around to look at the camera crew. “Y’know, guys, this has been a _gas,_ I’ve always wanted to be on film and I’m glad you can grant me that-” Sydney paused, looking just beyond the camera, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. “Pietro?” They whipped around and Sydney took that as her opportunity to run.

Swiftly, she jumped up onto the box-thingy with surprising ease. Sydney was momentarily stunned by it. “Okay. Jumping really high with no training. Adding that to the list.” Not wasting a second more, she hopped up onto the roof and pulled herself up as if she’s done that a thousand times before. That’s exactly when the camera people caught wind to her ruse, zooming in on her converse as they disappeared from view.

Sydney brushed herself off, laughing softly. “Can’t believe those schmucks fell for that.” She went to continue her day off when she found someone had the same idea as her. Her smile dropped. “Pietro.” He was laying out on a little makeshift camp setup that Sydney can only guess he looted from some local stores. He was still wearing parts of his costume. “If that is your real name.”

He took a bite of his Twinkie. “Sydney. If that is _your_ real name.”

"What a coincidence seeing you here."

"What a coincidence seeing _you_ here."

She raised an eyebrow. “Did Wanda send you?”

“No. Did Wanda send you?”

“Agnes actually did. Well, I mean, she didn’t specify here, but she wanted me out of the house.”

“Huh. Same here.” He took another bite of his Twinkie.

"Why do I feel like we've been set up?"

" 'Cause we probably were."

Sydney sighed. “I should’ve known. Don’t expect anything from someone trying to make you some two-dimensional love interest.” Sydney walked past Pietro, going to climb down and find another rooftop.

“I don’t know a lot about this place,” Pietro spoke, stopping Sydney. 

She peered over her shoulder. "Obviously."

“But I know that Wanda doesn’t mean any harm.” Though, weak his argument, yet again his tone. . . it was that same sort of tone everyone in this town seems to have. That sort of desperate cry for help masked under a calm façade.

“Well. I’m hurt.” Sydney went to walk off when Pietro piped up again.

“You shouldn’t be. I’m sure if you talked to her, you can get things cleared up.” 

Sydney scoffed, turning around just to give him an incredulous look. “How would you know? She’s not even your sister.”

“Yeah, but I’ve learned a lot about her in the past couple of days. Same way we’ve gotten to know each other.” That of course meant memories that you weren’t quite sure were real or fake, but you can guarantee they’re filled with a lot of laughs even if they are only skin-deep. “I know she isn’t a monster. And I also know that she really values her friends.” He pressed his lips together. “ _I_ value my friends.”

Sydney surveyed Pietro with narrowed eyes. “Agnes gave me a few dollars for shopping, but I don’t exactly have a car. If you wanna start making up lying to me you can get me a ride and promise not to shoplift. Also help me find a thank-you gift for Agnes.”

Pietro raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Don't make me regret this." Slowly, Pietro smiled.

He zipped to Sydney’s side and held out an arm. “Keep all arms and legs inside the Silver Express at all times. Silver Express is not liable for injury or death, however we are of whiplash.” He placed a hand on the back of Sydney’s neck. 

Sydney quirked an eyebrow. "You done?"

“Yeah, I’m done.” Sydney tried to fight the corners of her lips raising, but she couldn’t help it. “Ready?”

“Yep.” They zoomed off. A sweet departure of a pleasant scene if you don’t take in the fact Sydney would’ve puked afterwards if it was not for the intense speed they were going at.

* * *

Pietro stepped out of the changing room and spun around, a grin on his face. “Huh? What do we think?” While still keeping the necklace he had dressed himself in rather normal young adult attire complete with the beanie. However, the colors make Sydney want to hurl again.

"I think you truly have no sense of taste."

"What? C'mon, it's comfy-"

"And not easy on the eyes."

“Well, that’s what I’m here for,” Pietro said matter-of-factly. “Doesn’t matter what I’m wearing, I’m hot. Surprised you’ve been throwing yourself at Wanda and not me this whole time.”

Sydney shook her head, smiling. “I may swing both ways, but I have standards.”

“And those standards are married and ten years older than you?”

Sydney stood up. “Some could argue it’s better than a couch surfer with untreated kleptomania.”

“Ooh, kleptomania. Sounds cool. Like one of those big stunt shows. ‘Ladies and gentleman, welcome to kleptomania’!”

“Yeah, too bad I have a front row seat. Anything in your pockets?” Pietro swiftly took off his hoodie and shook it out. Then just as quickly pulled his pockets inside out. “Shoes?” He slipped them off and gave them the same treatment as the jacket. He slipped the articles of clothing back on.

"Wanna search me too, officer?"

“Don’t have to.” Sydney went to take the beanie from his head.

Pietro pulled his head back, raising an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

“You can’t fool me that easily, q-tip just hand over the--.” There was a blur of silver and blue. Sydney shut her eyes for a moment. “Crap.” She walked out of the changing room, taking out forty dollars and putting it down on the cash register. “A hoodie, a t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a beanie, all men’s. If you see a silver-headed dude don’t arrest him, I paid.” She made eye contact with the cashier. “If your employer doesn’t like that. Bring them. To me. ‘Kay?” They nodded, though they did seem kinda lost. Sydney ran out of the store.

She knew the odds of her catching up to the speed thief were slim to none, but she was still going to try. Scanning the area, she managed to capture a glimpse of silver on the second floor of the mall. On pure instinct, she raised her hand and pressed the center of her palm. Out came a stringy substance that attached itself to the upper level of the mall. Much to the surprise of the mall-going patrons.

Sydney’s eyes turned to the size of golf balls. “Okay,” she said, higher-pitched than usual. “Webs. Webs coming out of me,” she stated, fear in the back of her voice. “That's new.” Unfortunately for Sydney, she didn’t have time to dwell. She had to catch Quicksilver.

She jumped up, yanking on the webs, launching herself forward, stumbling as she landed. Sydney broke out into a sprint after the vanishing silver, begrudgingly having to push through people. “Sorry! Coming through! Emergency!” she apologized profusely. “Pietro!” She groaned, if only Wanda was here right now maybe she could magic up some dork stoppers. 

Sydney wasn’t going to be able to catch him on foot; she knew that no matter how hard she ran. She needed to think of something else and fast.

Looking down at her hands then up at the scarily high ceiling, Sydney found a solution. “I’m not gonna like this.” Jumping up, she pressed on the center of her palm and out came the strange web fluid, clasping onto the nearest light fixture, keeping Sydney in the air. She squealed, kicking her feet, grabbing the attention of passersby, but not exactly stirring up anything. More than likely whatever spell they’re under. “Yep! Don’t like it!”

Ignoring her fear, she swung out toward Pietro’s direction, renewing a new web with each stomach dropping jump. Eventually, she got into a rhythm. “Thwip, release,” she said softly, feeling as though it was an old motto. “Thwip, release,” she repeated as she gained speed. “Thwip, release!”

“Having fun up there?” Sydney’s rhythm was broken as she peered down at the speedy culprit. She fell, but Pietro caught her before her nose even brushed the ground. He set her back onto her feet and she glared at him.

"What the hell did I say about stealing, man?"

“I forgot to pay so I went back and paid.” He pulled out a receipt from his pocket for proof. 

"For what exactly?"

“Well, it was going to be a surprise but seeing how you webbed up the mall trying to find out. . . .” From his hat, he pulled out a set of earrings. They were two little black spiders dangling from the piercing point. “I saw these, thought of you, and uh, thought they’d make a good ‘I’m sorry’ gift, y’know?” Silently, Sydney took the earring set into her hands. Slowly, she frowned. “Do you. . . do you not like them?”

She looked up at Pietro, her lip quivering, and threw her arms around him. “You bastard. Using my own emotions against me.” Pietro smiled, hugging her back. “Still doesn’t make up for me having to pay for your clothes. You owe me forty bucks, rocket man.”

"Yeah, I thought as much."

* * *

After the whole mall sprint fiasco, the two young adults grabbed some food and by Pietro’s popular demand, they found a rooftop to eat on, one with a nice view of Westview. It was a bit of a struggle to get up there for Sydney to remember how she did it, but with her acrophobia she learned how to scramble up rather quickly.

They now calmly sat, stealing each other’s fries. “So, spider webs. That’s new.”

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Do they come out of your body or. . . ? What's the situation?"

“Well, let me see.” Sydney peeled off one of her gloves and pressed into the palm of it. Sure enough, a web shot out. “Does that answer your question?”

“Yeah. But now I got another one. How’d you get your hands on something like that?”

“Same way I can climb walls and lift like ten times my body weight I guess.” Pietro squinted at Sydney before disappearing into a gray blur, only to come back perhaps a millisecond after, a comic book in his hands. In fact, Sydney’s comic book. Except, it was different from the last time she saw it. Newer, more colorful.

Pietro began flipping through the issue. “Y’know, I swung by the comic shop, since uh. . . I kinda got hooked.”

"Nerd," Sydney teased.

Pietro rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, _anyway_ I couldn’t find any. Not even in the back.”

"And?"

He looked up at Sydney. “Well, I just think it’s weird and all. The superhero with your exact powers not existing or at the very least not something anyone here has seen.”

Sydney furrowed her eyebrows. “What are you talking about?”

“What? You telling me you haven’t even flipped through this thing?”

“Well. . . I uh, have a problem zoning out.” Pietro got up and sat down next to Sydney, showing her a particular page where a rather cute brunette was looking at himself in the mirror. A name came to Sydney’s mind. “Peter.”

"Huh?"

She shook her head. “Nothing.” Pietro gave Sydney a look before turning back to the comic book. He skipped to a certain page where a spider bites the protagonist’s hand.

“So, basically he gets bitten by a radioactive spider and. . .” he skipped to the last page of the comic book where the protagonist is hanging off the side of a building in a color clashing costume. “He decides to use his new found powers to fight crime. Like a weirdo.”

“Says the dude that uses his superspeed to pull childish pranks.”

"Uh, yeah, that's what they're there for, dummy."

Sydney smiled, taking the comic book away from Pietro. “You do have a point though. I mean, beating people up in a spandex suit is a little weird. Though, not as weird as this being so close to me.”

“I’ll say.” Sydney turned the pages, but she wasn’t processing anything she was seeing properly. There was something blocking that train of thought. “Where’d you come from, Sydney?”

She raised an eyebrow. "What? You forgot already?"

“No. You said you came from the Big Apple. But something tells me it’s not a New York I’m familiar with. Or any of us, really.”

Sydney’s confusion soon started to twist into concern. “What are you trying to say, Pietro?”

"You're _really_ not from around here."

"And how do you even know that?"

“Because I’m not either.” Though, smiling nothing could’ve masked Pietro’s c̶r̶y̶ f̶o̶r̶ h̶e̶l̶p̶ sinister statement.

Sydney opened her mouth to say something when a loud crack emitted from the distance. “What was that?” She looked out onto the horizon and there seemed to be something just on the edge of town bursting through. . . ?

"That's not too far from Wanda's."

“We should go check on her.” She glanced at Pietro. “ _I_ should probably go check on her.”

“Yeah, but you probably shouldn’t be swinging. I’ll drop you off outside of the house and get out. She won’t even know I’m there.” Pietro stood up, holding out his hand. After a brief moment of hesitation, Sydney took his hand. He put a firm grip on her neck and elbow.

"You think you can get down there?"

“Won’t be a problem. ‘Sides, you’ve had your fill of heights for today. Ready?”

Sydney sucked in a breath. “No.” And just like that they were off, leaving behind their unfinished lunch and a copy of Spider-Man.

* * *

Sydney’s camera crew that were previously relaxing were knocked out of the way by a stream of silver and black as Pietro sprinted down the street. 

Just as he promised, he stopped a few blocks away from Wanda’s house. Sydney placed her hands onto her knees, breathing heavily, trying desperately to hold back her lunch. 

She groaned. “Oh, I really hope Wanda’s not in any immediate danger.” She looked up at Pietro. “How do you do this everyday?”

He shrugged. “Guess I’m just built different.” Sydney let out a long breath, the nausea beginning to fade. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just-just give me a second.” She took another moment, catching her breath, easing her body before standing up. “Okay. Whew. I’m good.” She sniffed. “I’m good now.”

“Alright. . . . I’m going to check out the neighborhood, see if anything weird is happening.

"Cool. Catch you later?"

Pietro smiled. "You wanna see me again?"

“Yeah, don’t push it, speedster. Now go.”

“I’ll catch you later, spidey.” Pietro zipped off, running through the recovering camera crew, causing Sydney to laugh softly. She jogged over to Wanda’s house, finding a woman she hasn’t seen before in her front yard.

“Oh, hi,” Sydney greeted. “You wouldn’t happen to have seen Wanda around here, have you? Married to the British dude on this block, red hair, kinda pretty?” The woman in particular was examining Sydney with a close eye, analyzing her. “Hello?”

“Stark’s kid, right?” Stark. Sydney has heard that name before. But she doesn’t know from where.

"Uh. . . no?"

“You, uh, you ran with the Avengers for a bit. Even fought in that battle in Europe and the war that brought me back from my understanding.”

“I’m a. . . I’m sorry, mixter, but I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Even though the events she was describing called to that foggy part of Sydney’s mind.

"Spider-Man, right?"

Sydney paused. "How do you know about that?"

“I’m from outside of Westview. I’m here to help Wanda and get everyone out of here. Including you.” That. . . that couldn’t be. There were no real outsiders in Westview. There  _ shouldn’t _ be outsiders in Westview. “My name is Monica, I’m part of an organization called SWORD-”

“I don’t care,” Sydney said. Well. . . not Sydney per say. More like the woman watching from the windows of the house to the right. Sydney’s right, not Monica’s. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Kid. You really don’t want to do this.”

“Wanda’s looking after us. We’re perfectly fine. At least, we will be. Without you.” Suddenly, Sydney raised her hands and pressed down on the web shooters, latching onto Monica, allowing the spider heroine to twist her around and pull her toward Sydney. But as soon as she raised her foot to push Monica to the ground, the agent grabbed onto Sydney’s foot and yanked her down. Before Sydney could get back up, Monica crouched down, placing two fingers to Sydney’s temple. 

Monica grimaced. “I’m sorry to do this.” She closed her eyes and with a small zap Sydney was rendered unconscious.

* * *

Sydney sat up, gasping, her eyes wide, her heart pounding. “Cathy,” she said. “My name is Cathy.” The camera zoomed in on her shocked face. The episode concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this an accurate depiction of Monica's powers? My man who knows


	4. The Clip Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely a shorter chapter, but it does have a lot more in store for it. I hope you all enjoy!

"What are the X-Men?"

Cathy’s eyebrows raised. “Oh, Miles I got a lot to show you the next time I see you.” She pressed down onto her web shooter, clasping onto her magazine case and hauling it up into her hammock. She placed it into her lap, pressing her phone to her ear with her shoulder as she went through her various issues. “So basically there’s these kinds of people called mutants who are born with powers, unlike us. This one rich kid who has telepathic powers decides that he’s going to run a school for mutants, train them to use their powers for good, and you know, take care of them since a lot of people are trying to kill them.”

"Why?"

“Because like all people who can’t seem to accept the new and different, they’re scared. Especially with the media showing only the bad parts of them.”

Miles chuckled softly. "I've heard that story before."

“Yeah, but it feels better in comic form. Makes me feel seen. Besides, the characters are just so cool.” Cathy pulled out an issue of Quicksilver and smiled. “Albeit the costumes were horrendous.” She put the comic back into place and continued flipping through. “But if you can look that over I think you’d like it.”

There was a pause on Miles's line. "Cathy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll be able to meet each other in person again?"

Cathy took a moment to think. “I mean, the multi-verse is this big. I think it’s scientifically improbable we don’t bump into each other ever again. I’m sure we will. And when we do I’m going to introduce you to a little friend of mine called the Wolverine.”

"Is he the telepathic dude?"

“No, but he’s kind of an X-Men starter character and more often than not he has a lot of crossovers with other Marvel teams.”

"I _am_ a sucker for crossovers."

Cathy laughed. "Yeah, kinda noticed."

“Look, I know you think they’re overdone, but something is just really good when two different worlds come together especially when it’s done right.” Cathy opened her mouth to say something when her phone crackled. “Aw, man, already? We just started talking.”

Cathy sighed. “These calls get shorter and shorter, I swear,” she muttered. “You tell the others I said ‘hi’ and you remember to take breaks while patrolling, ‘kay, little dude?”

"Sure thing, Cathy. I'll catch you later?"

"You know it, dude."

"Bye!"

"Bye." Cathy hung up and her smile faded. Seems like all her conversations with her newfound friends ended like that. They’ll always say how they wish they could meet physically, but. . . Cathy doesn’t think she’s ready for that again. Her atoms were scrambled and rearranged only to be put back together just by sheer luck of the draw. She was all the more willing to risk her safety to bring everyone else home, she risks her own safety every time she puts on that mask after all. But that doesn’t mean she wasn’t scared. She’s still scared.

“All good, kid?” Cathy whipped around and no longer found herself in her apartment, but a rooftop. The air was cold as snow drifted down. The streets were fairly quiet for New York. Then again, it wasn’t her New York. 

Before her now was her lifelong hero, Peter Parker who seemed concerned to say the least. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good just uh. . . this is all weird. Very weird.”

Peter gave her a sidelong glance before deciding to brush her off. “Join the club.” He kicked off some snow from the ledge and sat down. Cathy - being very cautious of the edge - followed suit rather hesitantly. Peter raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you scared of heights?”

"Just a little bit," Cathy squeaked.

Peter paused. "How exactly do you-"

"While suppressing the urge to vomit."

"Kid, you don't have to put yourself through that."

Cathy tore her eyes away from the street below to face Peter with a surprise look on her face. “If I don’t, who will? I’ve been given a power no one else has. . . well, until now at least. And while it is pretty great being able to reach anything on top shelves and grabbing things all the way across the room I want to help people. Like you do.”

Peter sighed. “Look, kid, I know you’re a big fan of my comics and everything, but they don’t tell the whole story. People get hurt because of me. People I care about. After this is all over it’d be best for the both of us to just give up the masks. They cause nothing but trouble. Besides, I’m sure you got a future if you managed to make functioning gadgets that you only saw in comic books. You shouldn’t let this stuff get in the way of that.”

Cathy’s face fell. “I don’t do this for me. This has never been about me.” She gazed back down at the street, filled with people in various Spider-Man memorabilia. “In my home, superheroes are just nothing but fiction. All people had for comfort was some sketches and dialogue boxes. Then suddenly I came in. And while Marvel and I are still in a legal dispute and I’m still being harassed by gatekeepers, I still do it. Because at the end of the day, it’s the people that matter.” She looked back up at Peter. “You taught me that.”

Peter scoffed. “I didn’t teach you a thing. A couple of sketches and dialogue boxes did.” He looked out into the snow blanketed city while Cathy’s heart sank. It always hurts when your heroes are never what they crack up to be, but she never thought Spider-Man would let her down. Mostly because she was sure he didn’t exist until that day.

Like all happy endings though he eventually redeemed himself to her, but his words would continue to echo in her mind.

“Have you ever got caught with your mask off?” Cathy snapped out of her thoughts, finding herself back in her dorm room, splayed out on her futon with a PS2 controller in hand. On her television she was trying to wrangle with the web-slinging controls. Upon the coffee table was her phone that currently had the contact “Gwonda” on speaker.

"Huh?"

“You know, were you taking a breathing break and someone came up behind you?”

“Uh, yeah actually. Before I came to terms with wearing the mask while eating I was just trying to enjoy my sandwich and this dude walks up to me and goes on a _tangent_ about how my costume is so inaccurate. They went as far as to ask me if I even know who Spider-Man is or if I was just doing it for attention.”

Gwen erupts into laughter. "You're shitting me!"

“Dude, I wish I was. I think I almost broke a rib trying not to laugh.”

“God, I wish I could say I don’t believe it, but you wouldn’t believe the backlash I get on the daily for being feminine.”

“I could only imagine what with being a drummer and a crime fighter.”

" 'You're good for a girl'."

“ ‘What if one day Sydney’s feelings get in the way of her job and she harms the people she claims to help?’.”

" 'What's your skincare routine?'."

Cathy forgot her next example and cracked up. “There’s no fucking way-” she wheezed.

“I literally had to stand there and ask the newscaster how they would know that my skincare routine would be any good.”

Cathy took a moment to calm herself down, wiping a tear away from her eye. “God, people are ridiculous.”

"It's amazing we put up with them everyday."

“Well, not to be egotistical, but our jobs are a lot like doctors in the sense that we shouldn’t turn down patients. Even the asshole ones.”

"Somebody's gotta."

"Yeah, exactly." Gwen’s line crackled just as Cathy’s health bar had depleted.

“Ah, I gotta get going anyway. Talk to you later, Cathy?”

“Catch you later, Gwen.” Cathy abandoned her controller and hung up on Gwen. There she was, left with the game asking her if she wants to continue. Continue fighting for people who don’t even like her. Continue risking her life for those who wouldn’t even think about doing the same. Continue putting on the mask.

Smiling, Cathy tried again.

“Do your parents know about you doing this kind of stuff?” May asked, topping off Cathy’s coffee. 

Cathy traced the outline of the painted birds with her thumb. “Well, I mean, I had to tell my moms about it eventually. I knew I couldn’t hide it from them because you know, Peter never managed to hide it from you. In most comic lines anyway.”

"How do they feel about it?"

“They’re actually kinda proud. Being Sydney allowed me to fight for things in a more direct manner than my moms could when they were my age. Though, they do disapprove of some of my public actions.”

May raised an eyebrow, a small smile growing on her face. “Like what?”

“Oh, you know, swearing a lot in my interviews.” Sydney brought the cup to her lips. “Telling sexist interviewers to go screw themselves.”

May laughed. “Well, don’t tell them I told you this, but I say you keep doing what you’re doing. No matter what they offer, you speak your mind.”

“Eh, don’t worry. I doubt I’ll be able to convince them that I traveled to a different dimension where Spider-Man was real anyway.”

"What are you going to tell them then?"

“The procrastinator in me is saying I’ll cross that bridge when I get there. But, they’re probably scared by now. Haven’t talked to them in two days if the time over there is passing by the same over here anyway.”

May smiled fondly. “Peter had used all sorts of excuses when he was still trying to keep his identity a secret. But, I’m going to tell you one.” May leaned over the table, holding up her hand to her mouth to prevent anyone lip-reading. “They never worked,” she whispered. She leaned back. “Either way, the discussion is going to happen and you’re going to have to trust them to believe you. Even if the truth is abstract. You speak your mind, Cathy. That’s the only way you can be the hero you want to see in this world.”

"You think so?"

"I know it."

* * *

Cathy slowly got to her feet. “My name is Cathy Cable,” she repeated. “I’m Sydney Spider.” She looked out onto the neighborhood of meandering people. “I’m here to help.” She needs to find that SWORD agent again, warn her about Agatha. She needs to save this neighborhood.

Filled with a newfound purpose Cathy went to find Monica when someone piped up. “Hey, webhead!” She turned, seeing Pietro, her mask in his hands. “Forgetting something?”


	5. Season Finale

_L_ _ucky for me, I found Monica. Unlucky for me I also found just how difficult it was to keep up with a dude who can literally break the sound barrier._

_I always kinda wanted to fight with the X-Men, but this is not how I imagined it going down at all. I always thought we’d get into a stalemate due to our powers being evenly matched and reluctantly agree to form an alliance then we’d have a whole comic book line and some hit or miss movies._

_Guess that’s what happens when you rely on sketches and dialogue boxes. You get hurt. In more ways than one. Especially when you finally see the dude you’ve kinda-sorta-like has a mancave._

“Why so blue, buck-a-roo? You’re hanging with me!” Pietro lightly punched Cathy in the arm as he went over his mini fridge. “Something to drink?”

“No thanks.” _Remember kids, never take anything edible or drinkable from a witch that may not have the best things in mind for you. . . or someone possessed by a witch. In fact, handle your own drinks._

“Monica? I got some beers in here and you look like you can use it.” 

Monica glared at Peter. "I'll pass."

Pietro shrugged. “Suit yourselves.” While Pietro’s back was turned, Cathy leaned over to Monica.

"Why don't you just zap him? Worked for me."

"If you could get him to hold still."

Cathy glanced over at Pietro who was still deciding on what to get out of his fridge. “Be quick,” she whispered. Quickly, Cathy raised her arms and brought her fingers down onto her palm, successfully grabbing hold of Pietro’s wrists. She yanked hard, pulling his arms back, he made an exclamation that in all honesty didn’t sound too genuine. “Now!”

Monica jumped to her feet and went over to Pietro, but unless she found superspeed within herself she was doomed from the start. Pietro had escaped from his bindings with some struggle and still had time to throw Monica back into a bean bag with a mere push of his index finger.

Cathy sighed in defeat. “Listen, ladies, you’re not gonna get out of this. So how about you just sit back and chillax?” He plopped down onto his bed, a redbull in hand. “This is all gonna be over soon anyway and you two can go back to. . .” he cracked the can open, “whatever it is you do.”

_I always liked those stories where the enemies fall in love with each other. This is not what I was imagining it to be like._

“Listen, dude, the same way I wasn’t going to put up with being your love interest, I’m not going to be a damsel in distress. So, sorry in advance.” Cathy took hold of his ankle, dragging him off of the bed with ease. “Monica, get out! I’ll handle him!” Monica went for the door when Pietro wriggled out of Cathy’s grip and pushed her back once again.

Monica groaned. "Next time _you're_ escaping."

Pietro strode over to his guitar in the corner. “Guys, look, I really don’t want to tie you up. This is my man-cave, it is purely good vibes only.” He plopped down next to Cathy and began strumming out a few clumsy chords, seemingly trying to impress her. “Now how about we all calm down, huh?”

Cathy sighed. "You were a lot more charming-"

“When Agatha was taking care of things, huh? Yeah, that’s why we try to get people like her away from this neighborhood.” He nodded toward Monica.

"Then why am I here?" Cathy asked.

“Eh, we needed someone else to stir the pot. Wanda wasn’t getting to the point where she’d spill anything soon. Agnes needed a little help and your schedule was embarrassingly open, so poof! Here you are.”

Monica's eyebrows furrowed. "You're not. . . from here?"

“No. No, I’m, uh from New York. A different New York. There’s no magic, no nothing and you all are comic book characters.”

“Ohh, that’s how you have that weird comic book,” Pietro said before grinning. “Were you a fan of me?”

"No, actually. Still not."

Pietro sucked through his teeth. “Ooh. Monica, I know I told you to chillax, but could you get me a heating pad? ‘Cause I’m getting an ice cold shoulder right now.” He received no appraise. “Make that two.”

_Yeah, I know, this is rough to listen to. Trust me, I know. But lucky for you, I can spare you your time._

_Me and Monica were stuck with a speedster with bad taste in music for a while until eventually, we started rooting through the papers scattered around the room. You would not believe what we found. Well. . . actually, knowing Fietro it’s not that unbelievable._

Before the two superheroines now were various bills and documents over the house in particular, though none of it in Agnes’s name. Or Agatha’s name for that matter. All of them pointed toward Ralph Bohner, a twenty-year-old loser who oddly enough held a lot of “Pietro’s” facial features.

“Agnes doesn’t live here,” Monica concluded, looking up at Fietro. “You do.” She flipped his headshot around. “You’re Ralph Bohner?” Fietro laughed childishly at that. Monica turned to Cathy. “How is Agatha controlling him?”

"Dude, I don't even know how she was controlling _me._ "

Monica stood up, approaching Fietro. “You wanna tussle again? Huh? Huh?” He said, bringing up his fists in a mock defense. He was too caught up in his own jokes that Cathy was able to web his feet to the floor, finally giving Monica some leverage. Fietro looked to Cathy in surprise.

She smiled smugly. "Whoops."

Fietro looked at Monica and chuckled nervously. “Nicky, c’mon, you wouldn’t-” Monica wasted no time pinning him to the ground, eyes a glow, and her fist reared back. He gasped, pulling his hands toward his face cowardly. “Oh, God! Please, spare my life!” 

That’s when Monica spotted it. The thing that kept Fietro under Agatha’s control. She took hold of the shell necklace and ripped it off of him.

“Nice to meet you, Ralph,” Monica said as she got up and ran out of the attic. “C’mon! We gotta find Wanda!” Cathy grabbed her mask and went to follow suit when Fietro spoke up.

"Sydney! Sydney, wait! Wait, c'mon."

She sighed, turning around to face him. "What?"

“I know I’ve been a dick and I’ve lied, but you gotta give me another chance.”

"Why should I?"

“Because I’m like you. I’m not from here. Anywhere near here.” Cathy wasn’t so easily convinced. “I got stuff not from here either. Uhh. . . oh! There’s a history textbook in my bag on the bed. Read the first paragraph of the civil rights chapter!” Cathy cocked an eyebrow at him. “It’s not like I can go anywhere.” He gestured to his feet.

Hesitantly, Cathy went over to his bed and picked up the bag. She unzipped it, pushing aside some spray cans, more than likely some stolen goods from what looks like the 80s, and a couple of twinkies. Finally, she got to the textbook and pulled it out, skipping to the chapter of civil rights. There in the opening photo was a blue woman with red hair limping her way through a crowd.

Cathy's eyes widened. "Mystique."

“I told you. I’m not from here. I just. . . appeared one day. Had to be put under witness protection. Never met anyone else like me until now.” Cathay turned to look down at Fietro. “I’ve never been too psyched for team-ups, but honestly, I’ll take what I can get if that means I get to see my family again. Please, Sydney.”

Slowly, Cathy walked over to Fietro and crouched down, holding out her hand. “My real name is Cathy,” she introduced. 

Fietro took her hand and she pulled him up. "Peter."

“Huh,” she said as she took a swiss army knife from her pocket.

"What?" Peter asked nervously.

She took a knee, cutting him loose from the webs. “I got a friend with the same name as you.”

* * *

_So I had to somehow squeeze in an explanation on how “Ralph” was suddenly cool to Monica before any of us could actually get to finding Wanda. Though, I have to admit it wasn’t exactly hard finding her. You just kinda follow the trail of destruction and weird misty magic stuff. The Vision showdown happening in the sky was also a bit of a tell._

_Gotta say, was really fighting the urge of just standing back in awe. But I couldn’t hear the dialogue and there were no subtitles so I kinda had to just keep moving._

_When we reached town square there were all sorts of frightened citizens saying how Wanda promised to open up Westview. By the looks of the barrier splitting apart a few moments ago Wanda was trying to keep that promise, but obviously something was stopping her. Though, that wasn’t stopping me and Peter getting people as close to the barrier as possible just in case it happens again while Monica sought out Wanda._

Peter returned in a mere blink of an eye, hands on his hips. “I think I got most of everyone near the border, but they’re terrified. The clowns back there definitely were not helping.”

"Is everyone safe?"

"Yeah, no injuries."

Cathy sighed. “We’re going to have to settle for terrified then.” She took out the earrings Peter had given her, putting them in her back pocket before slipping on her mask then weirdly enough, her beanie. “Right now we need to put a stop to whatever is going on here. Hopefully then Wanda could let these people go.”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “What’s the point of the mask?”

“Just because I’m in a different universe doesn’t mean I’m not keeping my identity a secret.” Peter gave her a look. “As much of a secret as I can keep anyway. Seeing the goods under here is a big no-no from where I come from.”

"Glad I could catch it while I could then."

“Cute. But you’re gonna have to try harder than that if you want to get on my good side again, speedy.” Cathy peered down the side of the building, her gut beginning to sink at the thought.

"You sure you're up for this?"

Cathy looked over at Peter. “Please. I’ve jumped off buildings higher than this before.” She stepped back, shifting her gaze to the horizon, shaking out her hands and letting out a shaky breath. Right as she started running a voice emitted from behind her.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Itsy Bitsy Sydney still thinking she can play superhero.” Cathay whipped around, seeing Agatha who waved to her, friendly as ever. “Hi, dear.” Peter took a defensive stance beside Cathy. Agatha glanced at Peter. “Ralph. Thought I left you at the house.”

"Aggy, c'mon, y'know you can't contain me."

“Oh, I know. That’s why you’ll be gone when this is over. Just like your four-legged friend.” Agatha turned her attention back to Cathy.

Cathy nodded to her in greeting. “Agatha Harkness. Honored to finally meet you. Loving the witchy vibe you’re giving off. Especially the hands, you use ice cubes? Trips to the arctic? What’s your secret?”

“Oh, you know, just a few years of practicing the dark arts and borrowing a cup of chaos from a neighbor never hurts!” Cathy’s body became riddled with goosebumps and she leaped into the air as Agatha hurled a flaming ball of. . . magic junk before landing back onto her feet. “Impeccable reflexes. I honestly can’t wait to take it out of you.”

“You know you kinda remind me of someone. Your friends wouldn’t happen to call you Liv for any reason, would they?”

“No. Friends more often than not disappoint me.” Agatha went to take another shot at Cathy when Peter sped over to the witch, going to throw her back. . . but for once Agatha was faster. Peter was sent careening over the side of the building in the time Cathy had to blink. “Like so.” Cathy’s eyes widened. “Better go get him.”

Though, it was perhaps more rational to go after Agatha especially with Peter’s off and on betrayals, Cathy still dove off of the edge of the building. Because Spider-People don’t have rationality. 

Cathy drove herself further and further toward the ground, hoping she could reach Peter before he reached the pavement. “Hey! How many times have you saved people midair before?!” Peter shouted in concern.

“Just enough!” Cathy scooped him up and raised her hand to the sky, firing her web shooter up into the air, grasping onto the side of the building. “See? No prob,” she said in an octave higher than usual. Cathy kicked her feet up into the air as she released the web and shot another, eventually getting into a rhythm. She looked down at Peter with slight worry. “You okay?”

"I think I'm in love with you."

Cathy laughed. “Okay, cool your jets, speed racer. We’ve only known each other for. . . a week?”

"You still dove off a building to save me."

“I dive off buildings to save a lot of people,” Cathy said defensively.

“Uh-huh. You love me, you just won’t admit it.”

Cathy rolled her eyes, though she was smiling just as he was. “Sure thing, Pete.” She gradually got lower and lower until she was able to land safely on the ground. She placed Peter down onto his feet.

“Sydney!” Cathy turned, seeing the twins come rushing toward her.

“Kids!” They threw their arms around her. “So glad you guys are okay.”

Tommy looked up at her, furrowing his eyebrows. “Why are you wearing a mask?”

"Uh. . . long story. I'll tell you later."

Billy looked over seeing Peter beside her. “Uncle P?” he asked hesitantly as him and his brother let go of Cathy. She turned to Peter who stood rather awkwardly across from the twins.

She stood behind them, placing her hands onto their shoulders. “Kids, this is Peter. He’s your _real_ next door neighbor.”

He waved. "Hey, little dudes."

Tommy looked at his brother, communicating to him seemingly through some sort of twin telepathy. “He’s alright. Just. . . weird.”

“Yeah, you could say that again,” Cathy said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Woof. Things are getting awkward.” The four looked up, seeing Agatha, still on the roof. “You all need something to break the tension!” A beam of dark magic shot from Agatha’s fingertips. Cathy pushed the twins behind her while Peter was trying to zip over and push them out of the way. In the end, neither of them prevented the impending doom. Wanda did.

A red barrier formed before them and the group turned, seeing Wanda just in the near distance, struggling to hold on. Agatha laughed joyously as Wanda shouted in pain, her hands becoming more and more aged as the seconds ticked by. Eventually, Agatha got her fill and relinquished. “Just give it up, Wanda and we can all be through with this.”

Wanda said nothing as she walked over to her kids, embracing them tenderly. “Mom, are you okay?” Tommy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything is going to be okay, kids."

Abruptly, armed vehicles came squealing into the town. “Something tells me these aren’t the good authorities that are here to help us,” Cathy said.

Peter nodded. “I think that’s a good feeling to have.” Armed soldiers filed out of the large military vehicles, readying their weapons at the wrong people.

“Same story, different century,” Agatha called. “There’ll always be torches and pitchforks for ladies like us, Wanda.” Before any of them could even begin defensive maneuvers Agatha had pulled the soldiers high into the air and went to bring them back down harshly. That’s when Wanda took control, dropping them down at a lower height, incapacitating them for the moment.

“Boys, Sydney, handle the military. And you,” Wanda pointed to Peter, “this is your chance to redeem yourself. Don’t disappoint me.” She looked up at Agatha who was smiling deviously. “I’ll be right back.” In a puff of red smoke, she was gone.

Peter let out the breath he was holding. “I really have to be nicer to my sister when I get back home.” He walked over to Tommy and held out his hand. “What’d you say, Mr. T? ‘I feel the need’. . . ?”

Tommy grinned, clasping his hands with Peter. “ ‘For speed’!”

“Yeah!” They zoomed off, disarming soldiers one by one and maybe picking up a few souvenirs while they were at it.

_Really wish I could’ve seen it all in slow motion. Maybe with a retro song playing in the background and some visual gags. This isn’t relevant to the story, but it’s important to me that you imagine this too._

The soldiers were now unarmed and probably had some speed-sickness as well as whiplash. Peter and Tommy came out of it, standing proudly. Peter was wearing a soldier’s hat while Tommy swiped a pair of shades. “Right _on_ , little dude!” he praised, taking off the hat and placing it on Tommy’s head. The young speedster chuckled.

Cathy went to say something when goosebumps started to race across her arms. She looked up, seeing a man emerge from a truck, baring a pistol. And at that moment everything seemed to slow down. Her arm raised and she fired, aiming for the pistol to disarm him while bullet after bullet escaped from the gun.

Peter looked back then took Tommy, trying to get him out of the way of the barrage of bullets. Hope was dwindling.

That’s when Monica stepped in. She stood in front of it all, allowing the bullets to phase through her and stop, most of them falling onto the pavement behind her. Though, even then, the gray haired man didn’t relent until his magazine was empty.

Everything went back to normal speed. Cathy’s web finally reached the gun and she yanked it back, preventing any sort of reload. Monica looked back at the group, seeing that Billy had stopped a bullet of his own.

Cathy beamed. “Up top, Billy!” Billy slapped Cathy’s hand joyfully.

“Nice tricks,” Monica complimented.

“I like yours too.” Tires screeched, bringing everyone’s attention back to the gray-haired man. He had taken a vacant vehicle and was trying to make a getaway. Though, with the honking of an oncoming funnel truck he was pinned into the side of a building. 

The woman behind the wheel smiled brightly. “Have fun in prison!”

"Well," Cathy said. "That worked out."

“Yeah, but now we have to figure out how to get everyone out of here,” Monica said.

"Again," Peter added.

“Yeah, something tells me that’s not going to be up to us,” Cathy concluded. “The best thing we can do now is get back to the civilians, make sure everyone is safe.”

"What about mom and dad?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, we can't just leave them," Tommy said.

“I’ll go,” Monica said. “You guys hold down the fort, I’ll make sure everyone is okay.”

"Monica, are you sure?" asked Cathy.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” With that she took off for the edge of town.

"Dad!" the twins suddenly shouted.

Cathy gazed over to see Vision running over to pull his boys into a hug. “Boys! Boys!” He held them close as if it was the last time he’ll hold them again. “Are you two okay? Nothing hurt?”

“We’re fine, dad. Sydney, Peter, and Monica helped us,” Billy explained. Vision looked up at the two young adults. They waved awkwardly.

“I would really like to ask what has been going on with you two, but I don’t believe we have time for that explanation.”

Cathy and Peter glanced at each other. “Sounds about right,” they said in unison.

A great crack in the sky caused everyone to look up as the two witches battled it out. Wanda was giving it all that she had, but it appeared she was only getting weaker and weaker. Vision attempted to fly up and help her, but Wanda stopped him. 

“Wanda! What are you doing?!” he exclaimed, but received no answer. Reluctantly, he grounded himself and tried to shield the twins away from the scene.

“We- we can’t just stand here,” Cathy said, turning to Peter. “We have to do something!”

He frowned, placing a hand onto her shoulder. “There’s nothing we can do, spidey. Like you said, it’s not up to us.” 

_And he was right. We all just had to stand there and watch as Agatha took the life out of Wanda one spell at a time._

Peter grabbed onto Cathy’s hand. She squeezed it tightly as Agatha took everything Wanda had.

_Though, at the last minute something struck me as weird. I mean, Agatha is a magic leecher, right? Well, if she had taken everything Wanda had how was she still floating?_

When it seemed Agatha was having trouble unleashing her newfound powers the clouds dispersed. Behind them were large, scarlet runes. It was Wanda’s turn.

Wanda took back what Agatha had taken from her and then some, turning into someone else entirely. The Scarlet Witch.

Once Agatha was diminished she fell to the ground, Wanda close behind her. Even then, Agatha was still trying to stay smug.

“Good girl. So, what then? You just gonna lock me up somewhere?”

"No. Not 'somewhere'. Here," Wanda said, her face stoic.

Agatha's eyebrows raised. " 'Here'?"

"Mhm. I'll give you the role that you chose. The nosey neighbor."

Slowly, Agatha's face fell as the horror of the situation dawned upon her. "No. Please. . . ."

“I’m sorry,” Wanda said, though it was obvious she didn’t really mean it.

“No, you’re not. You’re cruel. You. . . You have. . . You have no idea what you’ve unleashed. You’re gonna need me.”

"If I do, I know where to find you."

“Wait,” Agatha pleaded desperately as Wanda reached forward. “Wait, wait, wait. Wait!” Wanda casted a spell and Agatha reverted back to Agnes once more. She grinned painfully. “Hiya, hon. Say, that’s some getup you’re wearing. Did I leave the oven on or is that just you hot stuff?”

"You live here now. No one will ever bother you."

"Okie dokie, artichokie," she said gleefully.

"I'll be seeing you, Agnes."

“Not if I see you first, hon.” Wanda walked away from Agnes for one final time.

"Shit," Cathy and Peter said in unity.

“Jinx, you owe me a coke,” he attempted as a way to lighten the mood.

The twins came rushing to Wanda and she welcomed them with open arms. “Are you okay?” Tommy asked. Wanda hummed agreeably.

“So it would appear our home is a bit of a fixer upper,” Vision stated. He smiled at his wife. “I know you’ll set everything right. Just not for us.” Cathy pulled her eyebrows together.

“No. Not for us.” Wanda turned to Cathy. “Sydney? How about it? Should we head home?”

_I didn’t really understand the extent that invitation really was to be with Wanda and her family at that time. Though, even now knowing it, I probably still would’ve had the same answer._

“I wouldn’t want to intrude. This is a family moment. Your family moment.”

Wanda nodded in understanding. “Okay. You be safe.” She looked down at her twins. “Let’s get you guys home.” The family walked off toward their neighborhood slowly, seemingly savoring each step.

Peter tugged at Cathy’s hand. “C’mon, we got our own business to attend to.” He began leading her toward an abandoned retro diner.

Cathy paused. "Does that business involve cake?"

He smiled at her. "Y'know, I think it does."

* * *

_Peter took me into the diner and gotta say it was kinda trippy being there again especially since none of the lights seemed to be working. Luckily for us though, there was an already prepared cake in the freezer. It was frozen solid, but it was the thought that counted._

Cathy took off her mask, setting it aside for the moment. She looked over at Peter who stopped shoving a birthday candle into the rock hard icing for the moment to look at her.

"What?"

He smiled almost dreamily. "You have really bad mask hair."

She laughed, punching him in the arm. "Shut up, dude."

“It’s true! It looks like a bird made a nest in there.” Cathy shook her head, climbing up onto the table with him and sitting down. 

"What's with the birthday candle?"

“Well, don’t know if you’ve noticed, but the barrier is shrinking.” He gestured to the window, overlooking the streets outside. And just beyond some buildings there was the barrier, getting ever closer. “And. . . I don’t know what’s gonna happen when it reaches us.”

_It occurred to me in that moment that I had never considered what would happen if I left the Hex. Would I go back home? Would I disassemble? Be rewritten? Or would I be okay?_

_Same thing went with Peter. We might’ve come into Westview at different times, but that doesn’t change the fact that we both came from different realities. And with Wanda’s chaos magic it was really a roll of the dice if it would affect us or not._

"So, happy un-birthday, huh?"

Cathy smiled sadly. “Yeah. I like that idea.” She folded her legs and watched as Peter pulled out a lighter from his pocket. After a few tries he managed to get the candle lit. “You know, I’ve imagined my death a lot of times, but never did think it would end with me and Quicksilver having a Sixteen Candles moment.”

“Yeah, never thought I’d be spending my last moments with an absolute dork either.”

“Join the club.” The two laughed, filling the dreadful silence for only a moment. “If we get out of this what’s the first thing you’re going to do?”

“I’m going to find that Jimmy guy and tell him Ralph is going on vacation. You?”

“Probably going to call my friends. My moms if I can. No doubt they’re worried sick.”

Peter chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Huh. Kinda want to change my answer now."

"To what?"

“Call my mom. If it’s possible, hug the life out of my sisters. And uh. . .” he went quiet for a moment. “Call a family friend. Tell him that I hope we can make up for lost time.”

“That’s nice.” The ominous red glow of the barrier began to shine through the window, reminding the two of their time left.

“This whole experience obviously hasn’t been great, but uh, I’m glad I got to know you, Cathy. Even if it was under these circumstances.”

“Me too, Pete.” The two looked up at the upcoming barrier then peered down at the cake.

“Well? You gonna blow out the candle or do I have to do it myself?”

“Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on.” Cathy leaned over the cake and took a moment to think. “Should I wish for something?”

"What? You don't have your wish right here?"

She chuckled. “In your dreams, speed racer.” Cathy drew her attention back to the candle. She thought for an instant before blowing it out. 

"What did you wish for?"

She smiled sincerely at Peter. "Your mom."

Peter scoffed. "You stole my thunder!"

 _Everyone knows if you tell them your actual wish it won’t come true, I’m not an amatuer._ _. . . No, I’m not going to tell you my actual wish, what do you take me for?_

Peter reached over while coming down from his laughing fit and took Cathy’s hand. She squeezed it tightly. “If we really might die, wanna. . . make this Sixteen Candles moment authentic?”

“I don’t know. I’m still thinking about the fact that you have a man-cave.”

"C'mon, you thought it was cool."

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

“Did _too_ ! I mean, if you got a thing for supervillains you _have_ to have a thing for secret lairs.”

“First off, how did you know I had a thing for supervillains? Second off, your man-cave _wishes_ it could be a secret lair.”

Peter produced Cathy’s wallet which had a singular picture of Loki in one of the folds. “Did my research.” Cathy snatched her wallet out of his hand and slipped it back into her pocket.

"Third, this is. . . an inside joke."

"Uh-huh."

"Shut up. Fourth, I told you to stop snooping."

"Eh, you know what they say, sticky. Snoopers gonna snoop."

"Literally no one says that."

"When are you in touch with trends?"

“Since I come from the year 2021. What about you, McFly?”

“Huh. Gotta say, you seem like an 80s girl.”

“What can I say? I like the aesthetics. Especially since 2021 is not what the movies say it’s going to be.”

"Please at least tell me you guys got hoverboards."

“We do, but they’re not really hoverboards. They’re like handle-less scooters and kids only really use them now. Though, why are you fantasizing about hoverboards where you literally know people who can fly?”

“I’d like to actually float without having to negotiate with people. Or get Kurt on a trampoline.”

Cathy snorted at the thought. "You're weird."

" _You're_ weird."

_The Hex closed in. I could feel it passing through me. This. . . resistance. Enough to send shivers down the spine of the Hulk. I was expecting then everything would go dark. Curtains. Black out. Please stand by. Roll credits. But I suppose today was not the day._

Cathy opened her eyes, seeing Peter, no longer in the cheesy 2000s outfit he had, but now wearing a retro band shirt with a leather jacket. As for Cathy she found that she was no longer in the Mary Jane-esk get up. She was wearing her spider sweatshirt and jeans.

“We’re alive,” Cathy said slowly. She laughed joyously, wrapping her arms around Peter. “We’re alive!”

Peter chuckled. "Happy un-birthday, webhead."

Her phone buzzed, causing her to pull away from Peter momentarily to pull it out the side of her bag. “Oh, I haven’t seen this thing in like four episodes.” She turned it on, seeing multiple messages from her moms, all three Peters, Miles, Gwen, Peni, and even Aunt May. “Oh, boy, I’m in for an earful.”

_And I was._

Peter waved a dismissive hand. “Eh, they can wait a little longer. We’re definitely waiting for this cake to thaw out now.”

“We can wait for the cake to thaw while I make phone calls, Peter.”

"Well. . . _yeah._ But you won't be devoting your full attention to me."

“Aww, poor baby,” she said as she dialed up her parents for a very lengthy call.

_So, with some group calls I managed to get back to everyone and tell them I’m okay, but I’m just somewhere else now. You can imagine how that settled._

_Just around that time you guys came in. Right when we were about to cut the cake by the way. Rude. But, uh, yeah. You took me back to your makeshift base, started interrogating me and now we’re here. That’s it. That’s the Westview story. Are we good? Can I go now?_

“Not quite yet,” Darcy said, finishing typing everything up. “We’re going to have to wait for Jimmy to wrap things up with Peter so we can get you into witness protection like him.”

“Dr. Lewis, I respect you, I admire you to be honest, but is it really necessary to put me under witness protection? I mean, I don’t exist here. . . . Right?”

“Not that we know of, but we can’t take that risk. SWORD and SHIELD are already scrambling to get this whole Westview biz underwraps. They really don’t want to reveal multiverses to the public yet. Really too much all at once, you know?”

"Do. . . do you believe in keeping all of this from the public?"

Darcy tilted her head. “Well, I don’t agree with it. I personally think it’d be best to keep everything out and the open, but the public is the public. And too much new stuff all at once often makes people irrational and that's when things get crazy.”

"Then I guess I have one more question."

"What's that?"

"Can I meet this universe's Spider-Person?"

* * *

Cathy looked down at her new identification then back up at her new house. She gave a soft sigh. "Welcome home, Logan," she murmured.

She walked up to her door and unlocked it with the key. "Hey! Neighbor!" She turned seeing none other than Peter, standing on the lawn to her right. 

Cathy grinned, running toward him and wrapping her arms around him. "It's so good to see you again, dude."

He smiled down at her. "Wanna celebrate with a house warming party? Me, you, and a pizza?"

Cathy pulled back, shoving her hands into her pockets. "Oh, you know, _I guess_ I could squeeze you into my totally busy schedule."

"Well, if you're really busy I could just-"

Cathy rolled her eyes as she took Peter's hand and pulled him over to her house. "Come on, smartass."

"You started it."

"Uh-huh." She fiddled with the lock for a moment, unsure as to which way to turn.

"C'mon, syrup fingers, just pop it off."

"That was one time."

"One time that will forever be in my memory." Cathy managed to finally get the door unlocked and open the door.

"I call dibs on picking what to watch."

"Just as long as it isn't any cheesy sitcoms."

"Don't worry, think I've had my fill." Peter walked in and Cathy soon followed, closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end of Cathy and her endeavors with the MCU! I'm planning on making a series with these, though I will be trying to stick with as much canon as possible, so obviously it's going to be slow going for a bit. But I hope you all enjoyed this little adventure and are ready for more!


End file.
